


Crossroads

by hlravensnest_archivist



Category: Highlander: The Raven
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 1999-12-31
Updated: 1999-12-31
Packaged: 2018-12-16 22:03:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 29,781
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11837919
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hlravensnest_archivist/pseuds/hlravensnest_archivist
Summary: Note from Daire, the archivist: this story was originally archived atHL Raven's Nest. Deciding to give the stories a more long-term home, I began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in August 2017. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address onHL Raven's Nest's collection profile.





	Crossroads

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Daire, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [HL Raven's Nest](http://fanlore.org/wiki/HL_Raven%27s_Nest). Deciding to give the stories a more long-term home, I began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in August 2017. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [HL Raven's Nest's collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/hlravensnest/profile).

Crossroads by RSS

 ** _Crossroads_**

**By RSS**

* * *

**It is a chilly autumn night. In a nightclub parking lot well-dressed patrons are entering and leaving. Meanwhile a disheveled woman rummages through the nightclub's dumpster. A young couple leaves the nightclub. The woman is attractive. The man is handsome. Each has an arm around the other's body. They laugh as they walk. A man bursts out of a pick-up truck. He runs over to the couple. He stops in front of them and yells, "You whore! A night out with the girls! Did you think I am a fool?" The woman says in a stern voice, "Don't make a scene."**

Nick Wolfe steps out of the nightclub. The angry man yells at the top of his lungs, "Don't make a scene! I will show you a scene!" He takes out a handgun. Nick reaches for his gun. The disheveled woman jumps in front of the man with the gun. She wrestles for the gun. Seconds later Nick hears two gunshots. Two other bystanders grab the gunman. The disheveled woman collapses. Nick helps disarm and subdue the gunman. 

Nick hears sirens. He looks back at the disheveled woman. She has a forlorn look on her face. She is wearing a brown, mid-calf length dress and brown ankle length boots. A man feels her neck for a pulse. He shakes his head. The woman is dead. The police arrive on the scene. They take custody of the man. The woman the gunman confronted is crying. The crowd around the dead woman is constantly growing. Nick thinks, "She must have been freezing without a coat." Nick takes off his jacket. His mind tells him it's a useless gesture. His heart tells him he has to make her warm. He pushes his way to the front of the crowd. Then the woman takes a deep breath. 

She sits up. A man yells, "She's alive!" A woman yells, "It's a miracle!" The woman eyes the crowd. She has a confused and frightened look on her face. A couple of people say "Stay down." Nick knows he has to move fast. He puts his jacket on her shoulders. He says, "Come with me. it'll be all right." He ushers her to his Ford sports utility vehicle (SUV). A couple of people say, "What are you doing?" Nick yells out, "It's all right I'm a cop." Nick puts the woman in his SUV. Then he gets in the SUV and starts driving. 

He drives out of the parking lot and starts talking: 

"I know you're confused. I'm going to take you to my place. There we can sort things out. I am Nick Wolfe." 

Nick waits for the woman to tell him her name. A few seconds later the woman speaks in a low voice, "Mr. Wolfe, is the woman safe?" Nick answers: 

"Yea, she's OK. Everybody's OK, including you. Just call me Nick. What is your name?" 

The woman responds, "Rivka." 

Nick says, "Rivka, that's an unusual name." The woman says nothing. Nick decides the woman needs some time to collect her thoughts. Nick thinks to call Amanda on his cell phone. He decides the call can wait a few minutes. If Rivka wants to say something he should give her his undivided attention. 

Nick leads her into his house. "You had better sit down." The woman takes a seat. She asks, "Nick, may I have some water please." Nick smiles, "Sure!" He quickly pours her a glass of water and gives it to her. She says, "Thank you Nick." He waits until she drinks a bit. Then he starts talking: 

"You are not like most people. You can't die. At least not from a gunshot. There are others the same as you. Some of them would kill you if they get the chance. The only way you can die is if your head is cut off." 

The blood rushes from the woman's face. Nick continues, "Try not to worry, I'll protect you." Nick looks at the woman's blood stained dress. Nick gets a brown paper bag out of a cabinet. Nick says: 

"I am sure someone took down my license plate number. The police will be here soon. We have to get rid of those clothes. Come with me." 

He leads her upstairs. He goes into his bedroom and starts going through his dresser drawers. He asks, "What is your last name?" Rivka looks at a bookshelf. Two brass bookends hold a line of books upright. Nick walks over to Rivka. He has a pair of sweat pants, a sweatshirt, shorts, and a T-shirt. He asks again, "Rivka, your last name?" Rivka answers, "Verne." Nick hands her the clothes: 

"Here you can put these on in the bathroom. You can also clean yourself up a bit. Put the dress in here. I'll go downstairs and get you something to eat." 

Rivka says, "Thank you Nick. You are very kind." Rivka goes into the bathroom. Nick goes downstairs and calls Amanda. Amanda is in a nightclub. She can barely hear her phone ring. She takes the phone out of her purse and screams "Hello" into it. She can only make out that it is Nick. She screams "Hold on a minute." She steps outside. 

Amanda - "What is it?"   
Nick - "I am at my place. I have a woman with me."   
Amanda - "It is customary to boast after the woman leaves."   
Nick - "She is one of you. She just came back to life for the first time."   
Amanda - "I'll be right over. I'll see you in a little while."   
Nick - "Good-bye." 

Nick throws some leftovers together. Rivka takes a shower. 

A short time later Rivka walks downstairs. Nick takes the bag from her and says, "Start eating. I am going to get rid of this." A couple of minutes later Nick returns. Rivka stands. Nick smiles: 

"Sit down. Finish eating. I called a woman. She is just like you. She can explain everything to you much better than I can. She should be over soon. When she gets here you will get a strange sensation. I can't describe it since I don't experience it. It is how you know when another one of you is around." 

Rivka looks straight into Nick's eyes. 

Rivka - "Nick, is that how these men who would kill me can find me?"   
Nick - "Yea."   
Rivka - "Nick, why do they want to kill me?"   
Nick - "They get the knowledge and power of the person they kill."   
Rivka - "I have no knowledge or power Nick.   
Nick - "I was a cop for 12 years. I've seen people kill for loose change. Look at what happened to you tonight. That man --" 

There is a knock at the door. Nick asks, "Do you feel strange?" Rivka shakes her head and answers, "No." Nick walks to the door, "Then it's the cops." Nick opens the door. A short man in a raincoat shows his badge. He is a little overweight and has a bald spot on the top of his head. The man says, "I am Sergeant George Godfrey I have some questions." Nick steps aside and says, "Come in." Rivka stands as Sergeant Godfrey enters. 

Godfrey - "Please, sit down. Are you Nick Wolfe?"   
Nick - "I am."   
Godfrey - "And what is your name?"   
Rivka - "My name is Rivka sir."   
Godfrey - "Is that your first name or your last name?"   
Rivka - "My first name sir."   
Godfrey - "What is your last name?"   
Rivka - "Verne sir."   
Godfrey - "How do you spell that?"   
Rivka - "V-E-R-N-E"   
Godfrey - "Where were you tonight?"   
Nick - "We were both in the parking lot of The Crossroads nightclub."   
Godfrey - "I asked Ms. Verne."   
Nick - "The incident shook her up pretty bad."   
Godfrey - "I can understand that. Then I will talk to you first."   
Nick - "You want to know what I saw?"   
Godfrey - "We can start with that."   
Nick - "I was walking out of the club when I saw this man yelling at a couple. Then he pulled out a gun. Then Rivka wrestled with the man. I thought I heard two gunshots. Rivka fell down and two other guys started wrestling with the guy. I joined in. We disarmed him and held him until you guys showed up."   
Godfrey - "Why did you take her away from the scene?" 

Rivka looks straight at Nick. Nick could tell she was experiencing The Quickening. Godfrey repeats his question, "Mr. Wolfe, why did you take her away from the scene?" There is a knock on the door. Nick says, "Let me get the door." He opens the door and Amanda steps inside. Amanda is wearing a long black leather coat and black high-heeled shoes. Amanda looks at Rivka and gives her a smile. Amanda sees herself in Rivka. Amanda remembers when she first learned she was an immortal. She remembers her clumsy attempts to steal from Rebecca, her teacher. 

Nick - "This is a friend of mine Amanda. Amanda this is Sergeant George Godfrey. To answer your question sergeant I could tell she wasn't hurt. She looked scared with that mob around her. I figured it was best to get her out of there. I invited Amanda over because I figured she would be more comfortable with a woman around."   
Godfrey - "Where are the clothes she was wearing?"   
Nick - "I threw the dress outside in the trash. You know how it is."   
Godfrey - "You say she was not hurt but there are blood stains on the ground. There were no cuts on the suspect."   
Nick - "I heard there was a fight outside the place earlier in the evening."   
Amanda - "The crime rate in this city is terrible. It isn't safe for a girl to walk the streets. You ought to do something about it." 

Nick's feeble explanation and Amanda's animated attitude annoy Sergeant Godfrey. Rivka speaks in a meek voice: 

"I heard the gunfire. I felt the recoil. I must have fainted. I am not a brave woman. I was terrified. When I woke up and saw a crowd around me. Mr. Wolfe sensed that so he took me away. He said he was going to take me to the hospital. I knew I was unhurt. It was not my time. I suppose the shock made it happen early. It is an embarrassing thing for a woman." 

Sergeant Godfrey breaks in, "I understand." He continues, "I need to know where you live so we can contact you." Rivka doesn't know how to answer. Nick interjects, "She will be staying here." He continues, "I presume you have the address and telephone number?" Godfrey says, "I do." He then walks over to Rivka and says: 

"You are wrong. You are a very brave woman. You did a very good thing tonight." 

He walks over to Nick and says, "By the way, stop calling yourself a cop, citizen Wolfe." Then he leaves. 

Amanda looks at Rivka smiles and says, "Credibility and sincerity, I'll have to try that sometime." Then she takes off her coat. She has on a black cocktail dress. She also has a diamond necklace that matches her earrings. She sits herself down in front of Rivka and asks, "What has Nick told you so far?" Rivka sheepishly says, "He told me there are men who would kill me to get my knowledge and power." Amanda glances at Nick, "Nice going." She turns back to Rivka: 

"It's not as bad as all that. Look at me. I am almost 1200 years old. I will teach you what you need to know to survive. The first thing to learn is holy ground. Graveyards and places of worship, even abandoned ones, are holy grounds. No immortal, no matter how evil, would kill on holy ground. I know an abandoned church outside the city. You will be safe there. 

Rivka says in a nervous tone: 

"If a man who is one of us finds me he will kill me. Holy ground is a good place to look for defenseless women. Finding me is the first step to killing me. I did not sense you until you were almost at the door. There is nothing special about this place. I mean no offense Nick. I am safest right here. Nick, you said you would protect me!" 

Amanda looks at Nick and then she stands up, "I am too tired to argue." She continues as she puts on her coat, "You should be safe enough here tonight." She puts her hand around Nick's arm and tugs him to the door. She whispers to Nick: 

"I know what she is thinking. I was just like her once. Right now she only partly believes us. Her instinct is to take whatever she can find of value and run away. And another thing, when are you going to get it through your thick head you are no match for an immortal?" 

Nick opens the door: 

"What was I supposed to say? If someone comes for you I'm not supposed to interfere. Besides, you have to admit she makes a lot of sense." 

Amanda leaves. Rivka stands: 

"You have fed me, given me clothes, let me stay in a warm place. To steal from you I would have to be a fool and a thief. I am neither." 

  
Nick - "You can read lips?"   
Rivka - "When people whisper their gestures often speak very loudly."   
Nick - "Let's get some sleep. I'll take the couch in the den." 

They walk upstairs. When they reach the upstairs foyer Rivka says: 

"The couch is much more comfortable than the street. I will be comfortable enough on the couch. I don't know where I found the courage to do what I did tonight. So before I lose my courage I just want to say this. If one of these men come for me in the night, there is no reason for both of us to die. I should already be dead. You have already done the best you can for me." 

Nick responds: 

"OK, but you take the bedroom. You have to let me appease my male ego somehow." 

Rivka says, "Good night and thank you." Then she walks into the bedroom and closes the door. Nick has no intention of standing by while someone slaughters a defenseless woman. He knows women also need their egos appeased. As Nick tries to make himself comfortable on the couch he thinks about the stark difference between the two women. They both look about the same age, mid to late 30s. That is their only similarity, besides being immortals. Amanda is a tall woman with a slim build and a beautiful face. Her expensive clothes and expertly applied makeup enhances her appearance. Rivka is slightly taller than average. She has a large frame and an average face. When he first saw her she had grime all over her face and clothes. 

On the drive home Rivka's words vibrate in Amanda's head, "Nick you said you would protect me!" She remembers a time long ago when she heard similar words. 

* * *

**__**

England, 901 

Amanda is sitting inside an inn. She senses two other immortals. Seconds later a man and a woman enter. They are both small. The man is slightly taller than the woman is. They are wearing fancy clothes. The man looks every bit the buffoon. The woman is pretty. Amanda thinks he has to be the luckiest buffoon alive. They make their way over to Amanda's table. The man says, "I am Arthur. This is Clara." 

Amanda - "I am Amanda."   
Arthur - "Clara recently found out she was immortal. I found her by the riverbank this morning. She drowned."   
Clara - "Silly me! I slipped on some rocks."   
Amanda - "So you are her teacher."   
Arthur - "Yes, I am. Do you have a man?"   
Amanda - "Only when I want one."   
Arthur - "How long have you known you were immortal?"   
Amanda - "About 50 years."   
Arthur - "You see Clara. A woman can fend for herself the same as a man."   
Amanda - "How long have you known?"   
Arthur - "Sixty-two years. Clara, maybe you would be more comfortable with a woman teacher?"   
Clara - "Arthur you are not trying to send me away? Arthur you promised to protect me!"   
Arthur - "No, no I -- I am not trying to send you away. I am happy to teach you."   
Amanda - "Well I must be off now." 

Amanda touches Arthur's arm. Then she reaches in front of Arthur and touches Clara's hand. Amanda turns away and briskly walks out the door. After she steps outside she thinks: 

"Arthur is either lying or very lucky. He would probably wet himself if someone challenged him. I wonder how much is in his purse?" 

Amanda hears, "I need that purse." Amanda spins around. It is Clara. Her voice is different. It is not the soft voice she had inside. Her voice is now commanding. Clara speaks again: 

"I can get you more in the morning but I need that purse now. I intend to take much more than a purse and I cannot have you putting that fool on his guard." 

Amanda gives Clara the purse. Clara instructs Amanda, "Meet me at the crossroads after sunrise." Clara takes two coins out of the purse and hands them to Amanda. Clara continues, "Take this for now and go." 

Clara steps back inside. She walks back to Arthur and says in her soft voice: 

"I saw her cut your purse. I gave her two coins. I felt sorry for her. A woman, alone, with no man to protect her. She acts brave but she is scared. Women can tell these things about other women." 

Arthur smiles and says, "You are kind and generous." 

* * *

_Present Time_

Before she falls asleep Amanda thinks about the stark difference between Nick and that cop Godfrey. They are both about the same age, mid-30s. Nick is still in good shape. Nick is very good looking. Godfrey is flabby and probably never was good looking. The real difference was inside. She met thousands of people just like Godfrey. They do their job well. They don't care about anything beyond that. They investigate. They make an arrest. They are satisfied. It doesn't matter to them if the crime is significant or even if justice is served. Judges and juries are not their concern. Nick is special. Amanda has only met a handful of people like Nick. These are people who feel there must be some justice to the universe. They try and hope everything will come to a good end. It is too bad such people are disappointed most of the time. 

Nick wakes up the next morning. When he steps into the foyer he sees the open bedroom and stairway doors. He looks in the bedroom. The bed is made. He notices the two brass bookends are missing. Nick hates it when Amanda is right. He steps onto the stairway's landing. Rivka is polishing the bookends. She is wearing the sweat pants and T-shirt. Nick notices she has a muscular build most men would envy. Nick feels relieved and surprised. Nick calls down to her, "Good morning." Rivka stands up and says, "Good morning Nick what would you like to eat for breakfast?" 

* * *

After breakfast Rivka puts the bookends back. Among the books the ends hold up is _Vingt Mille Lieues Sous Les Mers_ , [**1**](http://astele.co.uk/DaireRavensNest/Chapter/Details/68#ONE) **by Jules Verne. Rivka runs out to the landing and exclaims, "I hope it is Amanda!" Nick reassures her, "I am sure it is." There is a knock at the door. Nick opens the door. It is Amanda and Lucy. Amanda is wearing a mid thigh length red dress with knee high red boots. She has on a pair of designer sunglasses and a gold necklace. Amanda calls to Rivka:**

"This is Lucy. She knows about us. Today I will start teaching you the rules you will have to live by. I will also start teaching you how to fight. But first we will go shopping!" 

Rivka's matter of fact reaction surprises Amanda. She expected a woman who has nothing would be enthusiastic about shopping. Amanda and Lucy take Rivka to an upscale women's store. When a sales woman appears Amanda says, "We are looking for a full wardrobe." Amanda points her hands at Rivka. The sales woman gives Rivka a good look over. The sales woman says, "Let's start with something for everyday wear." The sales woman walks away. As she starts picking out clothes another sales woman passes by. The first sales woman says, "I got a pair of rich women doing their good deed for a charity case." The sales woman picks out some clothes and presents it to her customers. Rivka shakes her head no. That she is so choosy surprises Amanda and Lucy. When the sales woman steps away Rivka speaks: 

"Amanda you are a gorgeous woman. You are tall. You stand a head over most women. You can't help standing out in a crowd. You walk with confidence. You wear high-heeled shoes to look taller. You wear makeup and clothing to enhance your beauty. This gives you the aura of an immortal who can protect herself. I cannot protect myself. My only protection is that I am plain. I can hide in a crowd. These clothes suit me well. I would prefer a better fit." 

Amanda thinks for a second then says, "You're right." This disappoints Lucy. She was looking forward to a shopping spree. Amanda continues, "There will be time enough for fancy clothes." 

* * *

Amanda, Lucy, and Rivka return to Nick's place. He is moving bed parts into the den. Rivka helps him move the pieces and mattress. After they assemble the bed Amanda gives Rivka her first lesson in sword fighting. After the lesson Rivka quietly asks Nick, "Will they be staying for dinner?" Nick says, "I'll ask." Nick speaks loudly, "Why don't you stay for dinner?" Lucy and Amanda look at each other. Lucy says, "Why not!" Rivka asks Nick, "What would you like?" 

* * *

During dinner Amanda remarks, "This is very good." Rivka says, "I am happy you like it." Amanda asks, "Where did you learn to cook?" Rivka answers, "I imagine from the same place you and every other woman learned to cook." Amanda feels surprised and embarrassed. She feels embarrassed because she never was much of a cook. That a woman in the twenty-first century still thinks as a woman from the seventeenth century surprises Amanda. Amanda thinks back to when she had a chance to be a wife. 

* * *

_France, 1630_

Amanda rides her horse along a road. She senses other immortals. She sees two men sword fighting. She stops and watches. One man is short and stocky. The other is tall with a muscular build. It is obvious the tall man is a defender. It is obvious the tall man is the superior fighter. The fight goes on for a few minutes. Then the tall man goes on the attack. Seconds later the tall man disarms the short man. The tall man puts his sword to the short man's throat. He says some words to him then tells the short man to leave. The short man picks up his sword, mounts his horse, and rides away. 

The tall man looks directly at Amanda. He has a handsome face. His blue eyes match his curly blond hair. The man gives Amanda a broad smile and speaks, "Good day my lady, I am Philippe." 

Amanda - "Good day, I take it he wasn't your student."   
Philippe - "No."   
Amanda - "Then why does he still have his head?"   
Philippe - "Because he had a right to try to take mine."   
Amanda - "Why do I feel this is a long story you want to tell me?"   
Philippe - "Because I would say anything to keep a beautiful woman in my company longer."   
Amanda - "Are you always so bold?"   
Philippe - "I am always honest if that is what you mean."   
Amanda - "What is the truth of what just happened?"   
Philippe - "I spent the night with his wife. He obviously felt he had to challenge me. He was no threat so I let him work off his anger. I must tell you I was not the first to have his wife and I will not be the last." 

Amanda dismounts her horse. She approaches Philippe. She puts her hand on his chest and gives him a kiss. She smiles and says, "for your honesty." As she walks away Philippe grabs her hand and abruptly pulls her body to his. He gives her a long passionate kiss. Amanda gives a girlish smile and says; "Now I regret I must take my leave." She mounts her horse. The man says, "I will trade your purse for mine." Philippe holds up her purse. Amanda throws Philippe's purse to him. He throws Amanda's purse to her. 

Amanda - "Truthful perhaps, but honest?"   
Philippe - "I am honest. Just because I can do something does not mean I will do something." 

Philippe mounts his horse and they ride down the road together. 

Six Months Later 

Amanda and Philippe walk together in a meadow. They are both enjoying each other's company. Philippe steps in front of Amanda and looks directly into her eyes. Philippe says, "I love you Amanda and I would like you to be my wife!" The smile falls from Amanda's face. 

Amanda - "I cannot marry you Philippe."   
Philippe - "Why not?"   
Amanda - "It is not meant to be."   
Philippe - "Why is it not? What have I done wrong?"   
Amanda - "You have done nothing wrong. It is me."   
Philippe - "Whatever you have in your past does not matter to me. If it is my past you are concerned about I swear I will forsake all other women."   
Amanda - "It is me. I am 800 years old. I am to old for you."   
Philippe - "Age means nothing to us. I am 300 myself. We can live through the ages together. It would be the kind of love no poet could even dream of."   
Amanda - "You do not understand. I have lived on my own for eight centuries. Some women are made to be wives. I am not one of those women. You are by far the best man I have ever met."   
Philippe - "I am not a worthy man for you."   
Amanda - "You must not think that way. You are a handsome and kind man. Most women dream of a man like you for a husband. Find one of those women."   
Philippe - "But you are the woman I want."   
Amanda - "Believe me, it is better for both of us this way. The next time we cross paths you will have a lovely wife and you will know I am right." 

Amanda gives Philippe a kiss. The kiss lacks its usual passion. Amanda mounts her horse and rides away. Amanda dares not look back. She has a tear in her eye. She knows she did the best for Philippe and herself. 

* * *

_Present Time_

The next day Amanda is giving Rivka another lesson. Amanda instructs her, "You can counter a stronger opponent with skill and speed." Amanda continues as they fence, "Keep your distance." Amanda tells her, "Remember to change the rhythm of your attack." Rivka takes a couple of swings. Then she locks swords with Amanda. Rivka feints as if she is going to try to push Amanda back. Then Rivka backs away quickly. Amanda stumbles forward. Rivka uses her free hand to help pull Amanda forward. Then Rivka swings her sword around and slaps Amanda on the buttocks with the flat side. Amanda falls a few feet away. Amanda turns around with an angry look on her face. Rivka has a stoic look on her face. When she sees Amanda's anger Rivka's look changes to remorse. Amanda regains her composure and stands. Amanda gives a curt, "That was good." Amanda strikes two blows at Rivka's sword. Then Amanda takes a half swing and puts her sword under Rivka's throat. Rivka gives a silly grin. Amanda explodes: 

"This isn't play acting! You lose you die! Understand!" 

Rivka says in a monotone voice: 

"Every time you put your sword to my neck I see my head fall to the ground. I try to forget how serious it is so I can control my fear long enough to learn what you are trying to teach me." 

Amanda says in a subdued voice, "That is enough for today." 

* * *

Lucy is sitting on a couch in their apartment as Amanda paces. Amanda throws her hands up and says, "I don't trust her!" 

Lucy - "Why, because she slapped you on the buns?"   
Amanda - "That was a good move."   
Lucy - "Amanda I am sure you gave your teacher a few surprises."   
Amanda - "Yes, it happens all the time. It always happens the same way. Student makes a good move. Student gives a cocky look. Teacher congratulates student. Then teacher puts student in their place. I did my part she didn't do hers."   
Lucy - "She didn't look at you the right way so now you don't trust her?"   
Amanda - "It's more than that."   
Lucy - "What did she do wrong?"   
Amanda - "It isn't that she did anything wrong. It's that she does everything right!"   
Lucy - "How do you mean?"   
Amanda - "She has an explanation for everything she does. And the explanation makes sense."   
Lucy - "Amanda if I was 10 years younger I would make a play for Nick. She is living with him right now. Is your mistrust because you are maybe a tiny bit jealous?"   
Amanda - "No! That has nothing to do with it."   
Lucy - "You talk about her explanation for everything but you can't give a good explanation why you don't trust her."   
Amanda - "Do you listen to the way she talks? She doesn't talk like someone who lives on the street. Nick said he threw her dress in the trash. He didn't say anything about a coat. Homeless people are usually overdressed, not underdressed."   
Lucy - "Just because she doesn't fit in a mold doesn't mean she is up to something. Nick is smart. He was a cop for many years. Don't you think he would have caught on if she was up to something?"   
Amanda - "When men get into their white knight mode they leave their judgment in the stable." 

* * *

_England, 901_

Clara puts some gold and jewels into a chest her horse is carrying. She sees the sun rise on the horizon. She goes back into the house and quietly walks upstairs. She walks into the open bedroom door. Arthur is sleeping on one side of the bed. Clara occupied the other side of the bed last night. Clara slowly pulls Arthur's sword from its scabbard. She creeps over to Arthur's side of the bed. Clara has a slight grin on her face. She holds the handle with both her hands. She pounds the pillow once with the sword's handle. Arthur awakes. He sees Clara poised to strike him. Clara has a wide smile on her face. Then she decapitates Arthur. She breaks into a giggle as the quickening overtakes her. 

From the crossroads Amanda can see a quickening in the distance. Amanda's heart falls. Then she gets angry. She thinks, "That rat killed Clara over some money!" Amanda sees a horse and rider approaching. A few moments later she sees it's a woman. An overjoyed Clara rides up to Amanda. Clara tosses Amanda a purse. 

Clara - "Here! As I promised. It went well. He never suspected anything."   
Amanda - "I don't understand. If he never suspected then why was it necessary to kill him? Was it not his quickening?"   
Clara - "Necessary? The purpose was to take his head, and some of his wealth." 

Clara touches the chest. Amanda is still trying to make sense out of what Clara told her as Clara speaks again: 

"We worked well together. We should continue working together. We will take many heads". 

Amanda shakes her head and says, "No, no." Clara laughs at her. 

Clara - "Are you not tired of being the hunted? Wondering whether the next man you meet will take your head. Come with me. We will decides which heads to take."   
Amanda - "How did you decide to take his head."   
Clara - "He was a man. That is reason enough."   
Amanda - "So you would take any man's head."   
Clara - "Of course. You know their rule, 'There can be only one.'"   
Amanda - "No. No."   
Clara - "You are so tall yet you are a little woman. You could be a hawk yet you decide to be a buzzard. You are content with taking scraps."   
Amanda - "No!" 

Amanda throws the purse at Clara. It bounces off Clara. Coins spill out of the purse when it lands on the ground. 

Clara - "Look for me if you ever tire of cutting purses." 

Clara rides away. Amanda stoops down. She puts the coins back in the purse and ties the purse to her belt. Amanda wonders if she made the right decision. What is wrong with what Clara does? Amanda died the first time because a man caught her stealing bread. Clara is a small woman. She would be at a big disadvantage if she faced even an average size man. That Clara turned her weakness into such a powerful weapon intrigues Amanda. Amanda wonders if it is a sense of morality or a lack of nerve that prevents her from joining with Clara. 

* * *

_Present Time_

A badly beaten man lies dead in a bathroom at a highway rest stop. Outside, a man with an exhausted hound dog, looks at a woman's coat wrapped around one of a flat bed truck's axles. The man takes the coat and returns to his Range Rover. He is very tall and muscular. On the Range Rover's front seat is another dog collar. The man has a frustrated look on his face. He turns the Range Rover around and drives away. 

* * *

There is a thunderstorm that night. Nick wakes up to Rivka's scream. He bolts from his bed and rushes into Rivka's room. Rivka sits up when Nick runs into Rivka's room. 

Rivka - "I am sorry! I am sorry I woke you!"   
Nick - "It's OK."   
Rivka - "I will put a towel over my mouth so I will not wake you again!"   
Nick - "Don't do that. It's all right really. You can scream your head -- It's OK. I've had nightmares myself." 

Nick reaches for Rivka. She flinches away. Nick pulls his hand back. 

Nick - "Why don't you tell me about your dream."   
Rivka - "I dreamed a man was chasing me. He caught me and --" _(Rivka sweeps her hand across her neck.)_   
Nick - "It was just a dream."   
Rivka - "I know I feel safe here. I suppose it was just my mind absorbing what has happened these last two days."   
Nick - "Why don't you try to get back to sleep I'll sit here for a while."   
Rivka - "Thank you." 

Rivka closes her eyes. Nick watches her. She has her arms folded. Her head sticks out from her body like a goose. Nick knew Rivka had a very bad experience. He could tell that from the way she jumped when he tried to touch her. He would like to know about her past. His police instinct is to probe. He knows he mustn't probe. He has only known her for two days. He is sure she will start talking about her past when she is ready. 

The next day Amanda gives Rivka another lesson. Amanda smiles, "Today I am going to teach you a winning move." They start fencing. They parry a bit then Amanda forces Rivka's sword to one side. With her left hand Amanda pushes Rivka's left arm slightly. Then Amanda spins around. Rivka steps back. Then she envelops Amanda's sword. Amanda steps back then starts another progression. Soon she has her sword at Rivka's throat. Amanda gives a painted smile and says, "That was a good counter to my move." Rivka gives a puzzled look, "But you have your sword at my throat?" Amanda keeps her smile, "I should have had you a few seconds earlier." Amanda continues, "I should have had you when I spun around." Rivka asks, "Is that spin around what you plan to teach me?" Amanda replies: 

Yes, what you do is bring my sword over to one side. Like this. Then push lightly against my arm and spin around. Size up where my neck is. When you come around that is where your sword should be. Be sure to stop your spin before you take my head. Try it. 

Rivka attempts the move. Amanda steps back. Rivka stops her spin long before she reaches where Amanda's neck was. She also leads with her sword's flat end. Rivka made an extra effort to avoid hurting Amanda. A relieved Amanda says, "Not bad, now try again but faster." 

* * *

Amanda makes a telephone call at her home. 

Joe - "Hello."   
Amanda - "Hello Joe, it's me Amanda."   
Joe - "Hi Amanda how are you?"   
Amanda - "I'm fine and you."   
Joe - "I'm OK. Who do you want to know about?"   
Amanda - "What makes you think I want to know about somebody?"   
Joe - "You are an immortal. I am a watcher. You are Amanda."   
Amanda - "Joe, I know you are not supposed to but I want to know if you have something on an immortal named Rivka Verne."   
Joe - "You know I am not supposed to interfere."   
Amanda - "I am her teacher. I just want to make sure she isn't more than she pretends."   
Joe - "Oh hell, what does she look like?"   
Amanda - "She has average looks. She is 5-4 or 5-5 --" 

Lucy calls from the next room is a stern voice, "She's 5-7." Amanda looks directly at the door and Lucy steps into the room. Lucy gives Amanda an angry look. Amanda finishes the phone call: 

Amanda - "She's 5-7. She has a muscular build. Like a farm girl."   
Joe - "I'll get back with you."   
Amanda - "My number is --"   
Joe - "I have it."   
Amanda - "It's nice to know you still care. Thank you Joe. I owe you. Good-bye."   
Joe - "Good-bye." 

Amanda hangs up the phone. 

Amanda - "Your listening in on my conversations is very annoying."   
Lucy - "You're checking on her."   
Amanda - "Yes."   
Lucy - "How could you?"   
Amanda - "I'm just checking. If she is who she says no harm done. Don't look at me that way. Look some immortals stand right in front of you and challenge you. Others play all kinds of games to try to catch you in a weak moment. If I slip up once I'm dead."   
Lucy - "Did you think you slipped up with her just now?"   
Amanda - "What are you talking about?"   
Lucy - "Now someone else knows another immortal is hanging out with you. Another person has her description. He is going to do some checking. That means someone else may become involved. The wrong person finds out about Rivka and she's dead."   
Amanda - "He is very careful."   
Lucy - "I hope for Rivka's sake you are right."   
Amanda - "Let me show you something." 

Amanda takes two umbrellas from the umbrella rack. She hands one to Lucy. 

Amanda - "Here."   
Lucy - "What is this?"   
Amanda - "Humor me. Pretend it's a sword."   
Lucy - "What?"   
Amanda - "Pretend it's a sword. Come on."   
Lucy - "This is ridiculous."   
Amanda - "Come on."   
Lucy - _(Holds the umbrella up by the handle.)_ "OK. _En garde_." 

They start fencing with the umbrellas. Amanda matches Lucy's slow speed. After they parry for a bit Amanda forces Lucy's umbrella to one side. Then Amanda touches Lucy's arm and spins the opposite way. Lucy takes a step forward and Amanda puts the side of her umbrella to Lucy's throat. 

Lucy - "I'll have to remember that if someone ever attacks me in a rainstorm. What is your point?"   
Amanda - "In a minute. Now you do the same to me. Pull my sword, umbrella, over to this side. Now touch me on my upper left arm. Spin the opposite way. " 

Lucy spins around. Amanda steps back. Amanda envelops Lucy's umbrella. 

Amanda - "In two seconds I could take your umbrella from you."   
Lucy - "If you want to play macho games maybe you should call Nick."   
Amanda - "When I touched you on your arm you took a step in. That is natural. It is normal for someone to step towards their opponent. It is normal for someone to firm up their footing. Both reactions would be fatal in a fight. A trained fighter would take a step back. That is what Rivka did."   
Lucy - "So she's a fast learner."   
Amanda - "I didn't teach her that. She made the right move the first time. She also started a good counter move."   
Lucy - "What you just did?"   
Amanda - "Yes."   
Lucy - "Maybe she saw it on an Errol Flynn movie. Maybe she has good instincts."   
Amanda - "She has good instincts. Too good!"   
Lucy - "You don't trust her because she behaves differently."   
Amanda - "Well yes."   
Lucy - "Rivka is an odd bird. I'll grant you that. This world isn't kind to odd birds. She is an intelligent woman. Look at how she was living."   
Amanda - "How you assume she was living."   
Lucy - "My point is maybe her being different is what has been her problem her whole life. Now, finally, being odd is working to her advantage."   
Amanda - "Why are you taking her side?"   
Lucy - "Oh I don't know. Maybe it's because she is not here to defend herself. Maybe it's because she needs someone to stick up for her. You know that someone should be you. You said it yourself she hasn't done anything wrong. You on the other hand have been suspicious of her from the start. You are checking on her behind her back. You have told other people about her."   
Amanda - "One person."   
Lucy - "You're splitting hairs with me now. Can't you just give her the benefit of the doubt?"   
Amanda - "All right. Even though I've been suspicious of her I haven't treated her any different than I would have any other student. I will treat her that way until I find out something definite."   
Lucy - "Just keep in mind something definite can go either way."   
Amanda - "All right. Just you keep it in mind as well." 

Amanda remembers when another woman insisted on behaving differently. 

* * *

_Paris, 1862_

It is early evening. A woman walks down the street. Her clothing, makeup, and perfume advertise her profession. She is a prostitute. Amanda walks up to the woman. 

Amanda - "Yvonne, you should not be doing this!"   
Yvonne - "Who are you to tell me what I should be doing? We know each other because we posed for the same artist."   
Amanda - "This is not about morality. It is about safety. Three women have been brutally murdered, one two blocks from here."   
Yvonne - "I know. That is why I am here. This has scared off much of the competition. Business has never been better."   
Amanda - "That means more money for whomever finds your body."   
Yvonne - "Just because you are old enough to be my mother does not mean you have to act like my mother."   
Amanda - "I just do not want you to get hurt."   
Yvonne - "Come to think of it for all I know you could be my mother."   
Amanda - "Believe me you are not my daughter."   
Yvonne - "Do not worry I am very careful." 

Later that night Amanda decides to walk by Yvonne's apartment to make sure she is all right. There is a large crowd that includes police. Amanda knew at once what happened. Yvonne was this mad man's fourth victim. 

A short time later Amanda breaks into a morgue. She is carrying a bag. She sits on the floor and waits. One of the cadavers takes a deep breath. Amanda quickly covers its mouth. The body struggles. Then Amanda says: 

"It is all right Yvonne. It is me Amanda. You are not dead. Do not scream whatever you do." 

Amanda uncovers Yvonne's face. Amanda continues: 

"I know you have a lot of questions. I can answer them. Most of them anyway. Here, I brought you some clothes. Get dressed. Then we will go to my place." 

It is just after dawn. Amanda has just told Yvonne what they are. 

Yvonne - "You knew what I was since you first met me?"   
Amanda - "Yes. The feeling is different but we can tell when we are near one of us who has not yet died."   
Yvonne - "Why were you worried about me then? You knew if this happened I would come back to life."   
Amanda - "How did it feel when that maniac was killing you?"   
Yvonne - "The pain, the fear was indescribable." 

Yvonne starts crying. Amanda takes Yvonne's hands in hers. Amanda says in a soft voice: 

"We still feel pain, physical and emotional. There are different ways to die. The way you died had to be the worst. As I told you last night. I just do not want you to get hurt." 

* * *

_Present Time_

The next morning the large man pulls his Range Rover into a gas station. He has two dog collars on the front passenger seat. When he steps inside to pay for the gas he notices a tabloid headline, WOMAN KILLED SAVING COUPLE COMES BACK TO LIFE. He grabs the tabloid and reads the article. 

* * *

Nick is giving Rivka a boxing lesson. They are punching a heavy bag. She reaches back with her arm and then punches the bag. Nick instructs her, "You are telegraphing your punches." He continues, "You see the way you are reaching back." Nick mimics her punch: 

"That's called telegraphing. An opponent will see that and know you are going to throw a punch. Your opponent can then block you or even beat you to the punch. Remember the power comes from the shoulder." 

Nick demonstrates a punch and says, "Now you try it." Rivka telegraphs the punch a little. Nick remarks, "That is a little better." Rivka appears distracted. She says, "Amanda's here." Nick walks over to the door. He opens it just as Amanda reaches the door. 

Nick - "Hello Amanda."   
Amanda - "What's going on here?"   
Nick - "I was just giving Rivka some pointers."   
Rivka - "Good morning Amanda."   
Amanda - "I see. Would you help me demonstrate something Nick."   
Nick - "Sure." 

Amanda goes into a boxing stance. Nick goes into a boxing stance. Amanda telegraphs a roundhouse punch. Nick blocks it. Amanda grabs Nick's other arm. Then she steps in and knees him in the crotch. Nick bends over and backs away in pain. Amanda gives a broad smile and turns to Rivka. Rivka runs over to Nick. 

Rivka - "Nick are you all right?"   
Nick - "Yea, I'm fine."   
Amanda - "You see there are no rules. Anything is allowed. He'll be all right in a couple of minutes. That move has saved my life many times." 

The blood rushes to Rivka's face. She runs to Nick. She puts her right arm around Nick. Amanda can't see Rivka's right hand. Rivka clinches her fist behind Nick's back. Rivka helps Nick to a chair. Nick says, "I'm fine really." A few seconds later he says, "I'll go work on my bike." Nick limps out the door. After he leaves Amanda says, "Now that the comic relief is over let's start today's lesson." 

Rivka seems preoccupied during most of the lesson. Then Rivka tries to envelop Amanda's sword. Rivka falls to her knees. Rivka grabs Amanda's right leg and pushes it. This brings Amanda's legs farther apart. Rivka drops her sword and punches Amanda in the crotch. Rivka's blow lifts Amanda off the ground. Amanda drops her sword and falls to the ground. Amanda moans and squirms in the fetal position for a couple of minutes. When the pain subsides a bit Amanda asks, "Where the hell did you learn that!" Rivka replies, "I am surprised a woman of your maturity did not realize although the target is smaller the pain is as intense." Amanda stands. She knows she has no right to be angry. Amanda retorts, "I am just happy many men of my maturity don't know that." A few seconds pass. Rivka asks, "Should we get back to the lesson?" Amanda shakes her head, "No I think that is enough for today." 

* * *

Amanda opens the side door of Nick's garage.   
Nick - "Oh Amanda. How did the lesson go."   
Amanda - "All right."   
Nick - "That's good."   
Amanda - "Look Nick I'm sorry about what I did. Kicking you in the crotch."   
Nick - "There's nothing to be sorry about. It is a good thing to teach Rivka."   
Amanda - "Yes, but a small part of me thought it was funny. Rivka explained to me there was nothing funny about it." 

* * *

Amanda walks in her front door. Lucy tells her Joe called. Amanda dials his number. 

Joe - "Hello."   
Amanda - "Joe, it's me Amanda. You have something."   
Joe - "Yes and no."   
Amanda - "What?"   
Joe - "We don't have anyone named Rivka Verne in our files. All the Rivkas and Vernes in our files are either dead or nowhere near you. There are no other immortals that match her description anywhere near you. I am excluding the woman you are teaching. We assumed she was a new immortal and we have just assigned someone to check on her.   
Amanda - "Thank you for checking. Good-bye."   
Joe - "Good-bye." 

Amanda hangs up the phone. 

Lucy - "Well?"   
Amanda - "No one named Rivka Verne. All Rivkas present and accounted for. No immortals matching her description in the area."   
Lucy - "Satisfied?"   
Amanda - "I suppose I will have to be."   
Lucy - "Let me guess, you just found out another odd thing about her."   
Amanda - "No, I just think she is marking her territory."   
Lucy - "Oh, do tell!"   
Amanda - "Let me just give you a word of advice. Whatever you do don't kick Nick in the crotch while she is looking."   
Lucy - "Now I'm not so sure I want to hear this."   
Amanda - "I decided to give her a pointer. So I used Nick for a demonstration. I kneed him in the crotch."   
Lucy - "Well that's a good thing for a girl to know. How did Nick take it?"   
Amanda - "He took it in stride."   
Lucy - "Curious choice of words."   
Amanda - "Rivka was upset. She was over him like a doting bride."   
Lucy - "Now I'm sure I want to hear this!"   
Amanda - "During the lesson she wasn't as attentive as usual. Now I realize she was looking for a chance to avenge Nick's pride."   
Lucy - "Another one of her good moves."   
Amanda - "She punched me in the crotch so hard I thought her fist reached up to my chest."   
Lucy - _(Starts giggle.)_ "I'm sorry I know it's not funny."   
Amanda - "It made me realize kicking Nick in the crotch wasn't funny either."   
Lucy - "You think Rivka and Nick are more than just friends?"   
Amanda - "I think either they are or Rivka wants to be. In either case it is none of my business."   
Lucy - "You are right about that."   
Amanda - "Her behavior is starting to make sense."   
Lucy - "How do you mean?"   
Amanda - "When we first met I identified with her. So I figured she would act as I did with Rebecca. I didn't take Nick into account."   
Lucy - "Oh?"   
Amanda - "Now I think what if Rebecca was with a man? I was starving. Maybe I would have tried to get between that man and Rebecca."   
Lucy - "Now you think she is trying to drive you away?"   
Amanda - "Consider what she did. She chose to live with Nick."   
Lucy - "The reason she gave made perfect sense."   
Amanda - "Let me finish. She refuses attractive clothes. That could make it look as if I am deliberately trying to make her look unattractive."   
Lucy - "You mean like the evil queen in Snow White?"   
Amanda - "Good point. She is not aggressive when we fence. She is obviously a talented novice. Both times she was aggressive with me were at just the right time. She obviously waited for just the right opening."   
Lucy - "Isn't that what she is supposed to do?"   
Amanda - "Remember the routine I told you?"   
Lucy - "You mean student get the better of the teacher. The student gets cocky. The teacher gives the upstart a lesson."   
Amanda - "Exactly! That was when I first told you I suspected her. If you weren't around I would have told Nick."   
Lucy - "So?"   
Amanda - "Guys are not as perceptive as women about these kinds of things. If I told Nick everything I told you he would assume I was a jealous woman. If there is one thing guys can't stand it's a jealous woman. It is an excellent way to get me out of the picture."   
Lucy - "Why would she want to do that? Her life depends on your protection."   
Amanda - "When I first found out I was immortal I only half believed what Rebecca was telling me. Eating regularly and sleeping in a warm place makes a lot more sense to Rivka right now than the game."   
Lucy - "So you think this is an elaborate scheme of hers to have Nick all to herself?"   
Amanda - "Yes?"   
Lucy - "I don't understand why you think she is so evil?"   
Amanda - "It is not evil. It is survival. She probably thinks I will convince Nick to send her away unless Nick dumps me first."   
Lucy - "If that's what she thinks then she has a point. Listen to yourself. If you could convince Nick everything you said about her was true he would send her packing."   
Amanda - "Lucy, I am not holding any of this against her. I know I would have probably done the same thing if I were in her shoes. I just think we, OK I, will have to let her know she can feel secure with us."   
Lucy - "Hallelujah." 

Amanda notices a tabloid on the coffee table. 

Amanda - "Since when did you start reading this trash?"   
Lucy - "Since I noticed the headline."   
Amanda - "How much detail does it give?"   
Lucy - "It mentions the city."   
Amanda - "We shouldn't get too worried about this. The drawing doesn't even look like her." 

Amanda wonders if her suspicion of Rivka was because she didn't want to be responsible for her. Your student is like your child. No matter how old they get you still worry about them. It is a lifetime commitment. For an immortal that is a very long time. 

* * *

_Hamburg 1970_

Amanda and Yvonne walk down a busy street. 

Amanda - "Why do you still do this for a living? One would think after you got killed the first time you would have given it up."   
Yvonne - "The first time you got killed it was for stealing and you didn't give that up."   
Amanda - "That's different."   
Yvonne - "No it's not. You steal because you are good at it. I am good at what I do."   
Amanda - "I steal to get money so I can live well. Look at you. You are street walking of all things."   
Yvonne - "I provide a service. The rich can afford the best. I am priced so the average man can afford me."   
Amanda - "Social justice for perverts."   
Yvonne - "Amanda, I am surprised a progressive woman such as yourself can be so closed minded. I can't catch or transmit a disease. I can't get pregnant. Should things get out of hand, well, you know I can take care of myself. After all, you taught me."   
Amanda - "I don't know what I'm --" 

Amanda and Yvonne both sense another immortal. Amanda's voice trails off. 

Amanda - "Did you have any arguments over price?"   
Yvonne - "No, have you stolen from one of us?"   
Amanda - "Not lately." 

The pair quicken their pace. They walk for a block then they turn into an alley. Amanda draws her sword. A man takes the turn wide. He stops when he sees Amanda's sword. He takes two small steps back. The man is about average size and build. His clothes are obviously from a discount store. His face is average for someone about 25. The only remarkable feature about him is a long scar on the left side of his face. 

Yvonne - "Who are you?"   
Amanda - "What the hell do you want?" 

The man looks at Amanda and says: 

"To answer your question. I was hoping you could answer her question." 

Amanda gives a skeptical look and asks, "Are you trying to tell us you have amnesia?" The man replies: 

"No, my name is Karl Kittel. I remember everything. Including the accident that should have killed me. I was an orphan. I don't know who my real parents were. It didn't matter until the accident. Since then I sometimes get a strange feeling. Soon after that someone chases after me with a sword. Since you didn't start chasing me and since you were women I figured you may want to answer my question." 

Yvonne paints a smile on her face. She walks up to the man. She says, "My friend is the suspicious type." Yvonne bumps the man lightly. The man continues: 

"I got my own sword. I figured maybe if I act as if I could fight, they would keep away. It has never worked. They just introduce themselves and then try to kill me." 

Yvonne - "Amanda put away your sword. Why don't we find a nice quiet place to talk?"   
Karl - "I would feel more comfortable if the place was public. After all there are two of you."   
Amanda - (Sheaths her sword) _"Well the first thing is we are not allowed to gang up on you. It is strictly a one on one affair."_

A while later they are drinking beer in a beer hall. Amanda and Yvonne have told him what he is. 

Karl - "Would one of you teach me how to use a sword? I would gladly pay for lessons."   
Yvonne - "You can keep your money. One of us would be happy to teach you."   
Karl - "I feel more comfortable paying."   
Amanda - "Well if you want to give away your money."   
Karl - "Which one of you is better at dueling?"   
Amanda - "I am."   
Yvonne - "She is."   
Karl - "I am sure you know how to duel well enough Yvonne. You name a place we can meet tomorrow."   
Yvonne - "Why not now?"   
Karl - "We started out with some mutual suspicions. I think this way if either of us is worried we can just not be there."   
Yvonne - "There is an abandoned warehouse on Wasser street."   
Karl - "I've seen that building."   
Yvonne - "Can you be there at 11 in the morning?"   
Karl - "Yes 11 is good."   
Yvonne - "Remember I don't like being stood up."   
Karl - "Good-bye." 

After Karl leaves Amanda turns to Yvonne. 

Amanda - "I don't trust that guy."   
Yvonne - "You don't trust any guy."   
Amanda - "Well if he didn't know anything then why did he have a sword?"   
Yvonne - "He explained that."   
Amanda - "After you bumped him."   
Yvonne - "How would he know that?"   
Amanda - "That trick is as old as your profession. Bump the guy to see if he is armed."   
Yvonne - "He doesn't look like a cop. Look at him he is just a kid."   
Amanda - "Looks don't mean anything to us he could be older than I am."   
Yvonne - "If he was an old immortal he would have just introduced himself with a smile or with a sword."   
Amanda - "Or both, I've had that happen a few times." 

They laugh and continue drinking their beers. 

The next day Yvonne drives to the warehouse in her BMW. There is a red Volkswagen Beetle parked in front. She senses anther immortal. It is no doubt Karl. Yvonne steps out of the car. Then she senses a third immortal. She turns around and sees Amanda's Mercedes. Amanda steps out of the car. She is wearing the black leather ensemble she wears when she expects a fight. 

Yvonne - "Amanda what are you doing here?"   
Amanda - "Oh, I didn't have anything to do today so I decided to drop by and see how things were going."   
Yvonne - "Amanda I don't need a chaperone.   
Amanda - "Darling you won't even know I'm here." 

Amanda looks at the Volkswagen. 

Amanda - "I see his taste in cars is the same as his taste in clothing." 

They walk inside the warehouse. Karl is pacing the floor. He gives a polite, "How are you?" Amanda answers, "Hello." Yvonne says, "Good morning." She walks up to Karl and whispers: 

Don't mind Amanda. She was my teacher. Teachers are like mothers. They never stop worrying. 

Karl replies in a low voice, "I understand." 

Yvonne begins the lesson. At first she starts out with stances. Then she teaches him some basic moves. He appears about average for a beginner. Yvonne tells him, "Don't forget you have a left hand." She continues the lesson. At one point she gives Amanda a look that says, "Three is a crowd." Amanda takes the hint and leaves. Amanda figures Yvonne's taste in men is about the same as Karl's taste in cars. 

A while later. 

Yvonne - "That is enough for today."   
Karl - "Same time tomorrow?"   
Yvonne - "That would be good. How long has it been?"   
Karl - "What?"   
Yvonne - "Since you had a woman?"   
Karl - "It shows?"   
Yvonne - "A woman can tell such things."   
Karl - "Since the accident I figured it wouldn't be right until I found out what I was."   
Yvonne - "Now that you know?"   
Karl - "I guess it's still not right. There is no risk at my end. It is funny I never was a religious fellow but there seems to be something unholy about that."   
Yvonne - "What about another immortal?"   
Karl - "I suppose if I knew her well enough to trust her with my life. Here is a blank check you write in whatever you think is fair."   
Yvonne - "So you trust me?"   
Karl - "With my money. Same time tomorrow?"   
Yvonne - "That is good."   
Karl - "Good-bye"   
Yvonne - "Good day." 

Karl leaves. Yvonne wonders if she is losing her touch. She figures perhaps this is her chance for a traditional romance. She looks at the blank check. Someone paying her for a service she performs while standing is a novelty. She no longer feels Karl's presence. 

As Yvonne approaches the door she feels an immortal's presence. She figures it just took a while for Karl's manhood to overcome his reason. The front door opens. 

Yvonne - "Too bad we couldn't be friends. You just made your last mistake." 

Yvonne draws her sword. She clashes swords with her opponent. Her initial confidence melts away as she realizes she is fighting a better opponent. She has seen this many times. Many times men have challenged her. They all believed she would be an easy victim. Soon fear replaced their confidence. This time she is the one who is afraid. She figures she will try a desperation move. Then she feels a sharp pain in her left thigh. Her left knee buckles. A second later her sword flies across the room. She can't run. She can't lunge for her sword because it is too far away. She can't even stand. She has lost. She closes her eyes. She expects her life to end in a second. She is mistaken. 

Her screams scare the birds outside the warehouse. Her screams continue as the birds fly away. Her screams die away. A few seconds later the quickening starts. A few minutes later there is quiet. 

Amanda drives up to the warehouse. She notices the warehouse looks as if it had a decade worth of vandalism since she last saw it. Amanda gets a bad feeling. She draws her sword. She enters the warehouse and sees Karl, with a sword in his left hand, standing over Yvonne's decapitated body. Amanda screams, "You're a dead man!" Karl yells in a nervous voice, "This is not what it looks like!" Amanda keeps running towards him. Karl runs away. Amanda pursues Karl. Karl takes some throwing stars from his coat pocket. He spins around and throws them at Amanda. Amanda ducks and Karl continues running. One star strikes Amanda in the upper left arm. She knocks it out with her sword and continues the chase. Karl kicks open the back door on the run. He runs through the open door. Seconds later Amanda goes out the same door. She notices marbles are all over the pavement. Obviously Karl has a bag of tricks. Then Amanda runs back into the warehouse. Karl will no doubt run for his car. Amanda runs out the front door just as Karl shifts his car from reverse to first gear. Amanda runs for his car. Karl's car accelerates she can't catch it on foot. Amanda turns and runs to her car. She sees he slashed two of her tires. She looks at Yvonne's car. He also slashed two of her tires. Amanda screams at the top of her lungs, "Come back here and die like a man you weasel!" Amanda gets a sick feeling as she watches Karl's car disappear. She should have stayed with Yvonne. She should have done more to dissuade Yvonne from trusting him. Amanda swears to herself that she will hunt him down no matter how long it takes. He will pay. 

* * *

_Present Time_

The next morning the large man is in a library. He is reading recent newspapers. 

That afternoon a man of medium height and build walks into Sergeant George Godfrey's office. The man is wearing a black leather jacket and dark sunglasses. 

Godfrey - "What can I do for you?"   
Jackson - "I am Bill Jackson. Here is my ID. I am investigating the Freeman case."   
Godfrey - "A private investigator for an open and shut attempted murder case?"   
Jackson - "My client doesn't think it's so open and shut."   
Godfrey - "Freeman hire you?"   
Jackson - "My client is confidential."   
Godfrey - "OK so noted. I suppose you want to look at the file."   
Jackson - "You read my mind detective. Oh excuse me sergeant."   
Godfrey - "Here is the file." 

Jackson looks at it for a few minutes. Then he gives back the file and leaves. Godfrey says to another detective, "I don't trust that guy." The other detective responds, "Then why were you so cooperative." Godfrey answers, "I don't want Freeman's lawyer to complain we tried to withhold evidence." Then he looks in the folder and punches in a number on a telephone. 

Rivka is cooking. Nick walks down the stairs. Rivka says, "Dinner will be ready in a few minutes." Then the phone rings. Nick says, "I'll get it." He answers the phone. 

Nick - "Hello."   
Godfrey - "This is Sergeant Godfrey. I just wanted to let you know there was a PI named Bill Jackson who is on the Freeman case."   
Nick - "Thanks for telling me."   
Godfrey - "Naturally I had to show him everything."   
Nick - "I understand."   
Godfrey - "I just thought it was better if you knew. Are you still in contact with Ms. Verne."   
Nick - "Yea."   
Godfrey - "Let me know if he gives you or her a hard time."   
Nick - "I will."   
Godfrey - "Good-bye."   
Nick - "Good-bye." 

Nick hangs up the phone. Someone else would have asked who was on the phone. Rivka didn't. Nick decided not to tell Rivka about this PI just yet. He wants to think about it. She may have a past she wants to conceal. If he tells her she might worry. If he doesn't tell her this PI could catch her cold. She might say the wrong thing. He would hate to see that son-of-a-bitch who shot her get off. On the other hand she handled Sergeant Godfrey very well. 

That evening Rivka is fixing the toilet in the upstairs bathroom. Nick didn't think there was much wrong with it. Nick is downstairs reading the newspaper. Nick thinks it odd how Rivka is such a perfectionist. Rivka yells, "Amanda is here." Nick looks at his watch. It is 7:23. He stands. He yells back, "You are better than a door bell." The door busts open and the large man jumps into the house. Nick immediately runs for his gun on the kitchen table. He aims his gun but the large man kicks the gun out of Nick's hand. A second kick hits Nick in the head. Nick throws two punches. The large man blocks both punches. Then the large man punches Nick in the solar plexus. Within seconds the man strikes Nick 14 times on his face and body. The man flings Nick's hapless body across the kitchen. Nick bounces off the refrigerator and collapses. Nick is dazed. He tries to locate his gun. The man faces Nick and draws a sword. Rivka jumps from the upstairs landing with a hammer in her hand. She lands on the man. The man collapses under the force. He fumbles his sword. Rivka stands. The man starts getting up. Rivka strikes the man in the face with her hammer. The force knocks him over. Rivka scrambles for the sword. She takes the sword. She bends her knees. She puts the sword's handle in her chest. She cocks back her hammer arm. She roars, "Get out! Get out!" The man staggers to his feet and backs out the door. Nick's watch shows 7:24. 

When Rivka can't sense him anymore she rushes to the phone. She takes the receiver and rushes to Nick's side. She puts the sword and gun on the floor in front of her. She notices the gun. She grabs the gun and places that in front of her. Her hands tremble fiercely as she presses the phone's number keys. When the 911 operator answers the phone Rivka says: 

"This is the Nick Wolfe residence! Someone has broken into his home! He is badly hurt!" 

After Rivka talks to the operator for a few moments Rivka puts the sword behind the refrigerator. Then she grabs Nick's right hand and puts it to her neck. 

* * *

The phone rings in Amanda's apartment. Lucy shouts, "Why don't I get that." She picks up the phone. 

Lucy - "Hello."   
Rivka - "Someone attacked Nick!"   
Lucy - "Oh my God! Is he all right?"   
Rivka - "He is in the hospital!"   
Lucy - "Are you with him?"   
Rivka - "Yes."   
Lucy - "Was he shot?"   
Rivka - "A man severely beat him."   
Lucy - "Which hospital are you at?" 

Amanda - "What's wrong?"   
Lucy - _(To Amanda.)_ "Someone beat up Nick. Rivka is in the hospital with him." _(Into the phone.)_ "We'll be right over."   
Amanda - "Is that Rivka?"   
Lucy - _(To Amanda.)_ "Yes." _(Into the phone)_ "Good-bye and try not to worry. Nick is strong."   
Rivka - "Thank you." 

Lucy hangs up the phone. She and Amanda grab their purses and coats and run out the door. 

Amanda and Lucy arrive at a hospital emergency room. A doctor looks over Nick. Sergeant Godfrey waits patiently. Rivka stands close to Nick. She has a worried look on her face. 

Nick - "Don't worry, I'm all right."   
Rivka - "Don't try to hide any pain. Tell the doctor everything."   
Doctor - "I think you're both right. We'll take some x-rays to make sure but I don't think you have any broken bones. We'll put some bandages on those cuts."   
Nick - "I don't need any bandages."   
Rivka - "Yes you do you can get an infection." 

Nick and Rivka's behavior amuses Amanda. Here you have the stereotypical macho man and the stereotypical nervous Nellie. The doctor leaves and a nurse starts treating Nick's wounds. 

Godfrey - "This large man, I have him as at least 6-6, broke down your front door. He attacked Mr. Wolfe and then you jumped on him from the top of the staircase. Then you hit him with a hammer. Then you screamed for him to get out and he left."   
Rivka - "Yes that's right."   
Godfrey - "Neither of you have ever seen this man before. Is that right?"   
Rivka - "Yes."   
Nick - "That's right."   
Godfrey - "Why didn't you use the gun?"   
Rivka - "I didn't know it was there."   
Nick - "I tried when he first broke in. He kicked it out of my hand."   
Godfrey - "I would like you to come down to the station. We will get a sketch artist to make a composite of this man."   
Rivka - "I can draw you a picture of him."   
Godfrey - "What?"   
Rivka - "Let me borrow your pad and pen." 

Godfrey gives her the pad and pen. He does it mostly out of curiosity. A few minutes later Rivka shows him the sketch she drew. Godfrey shows the sketch to Nick. Nick's eyes light up. Then he says, "That's fantastic! That's him all right." Godfrey says, "I am going to get something better for you to write on." 

After Nick gets his X-rays and Godfrey gets his full size sketch Amanda, Nick, Lucy, and Rivka are waiting in the hospital corridor. Nick is sitting on a gurney. He is waiting for the doctor's final blessing so he can leave. Amanda says, "Lucy, why don't you take Rivka for a cup of coffee." Lucy smiles and says, "Come on Rivka." After Rivka rounds a corner Amanda whispers, "Tell me the whole story." Nick says: 

"What we told the detective was mostly true. Yes he was an immortal. He was about to filet me when Rivka jumped on him. I wish I had bought a bigger hammer. She would have knocked his head off. She grabbed his sword and then told him to get out. She stashed the sword behind the refrigerator." 

Rivka's behavior impresses Amanda. Amanda asks, "Did he give his name?" Nick answers, "I think he was having too much fun beating the hell out of me to talk." Amanda remarks, "Why would an immortal concentrate on you when there is an immortal in the house?" 

Nick - "There's more. Today Sergeant Godfrey called. He told me there was a PI on the case."   
Amanda - "The nightclub shooting?"   
Nick - "Yes."   
Amanda - "Lucy told me Rivka's story made it into a tabloid."   
Nick - "An immortal reads about a homeless woman who is apparently an immortal. He figures she is a new immortal. He probably figured she was shivering behind some dresser."   
Amanda - "You're getting good at this. As soon as you get out of here we will go over to your place and pick up a few things and then go to my place." 

Later at Amanda's apartment. Amanda eyes the sword Rivka took from the intruder. She backs away from everyone and everything. Then she takes the silk scarf from her neck. She cocks her head to one side and gives a smirk. Then she throws her scarf into the air. She cuts the scarf to pieces before it hits the ground. Rivka gives a quick Mona Lisa type smile. 

Amanda - "This is a magnificent sword. Rivka, we don't get the police involved in immortal business."   
Rivka - "Nick is mortal. Doesn't that make it mortal business?"   
Lucy - _(As she claps her hands)_ "You skirt the rules like an old pro."   
Rivka - "You mentioned you knew of a place on holy ground."   
Amanda - "We will get you there in the morning. I would like you to make another sketch. I can fax it to a friend. I would like to know who this guy is."   
Rivka - "Your friend might know who this man is?"   
Amanda - "There is something else I have to tell you. There are a group of people. They call themselves Watchers. They keep records on immortals. You can tell them by a tattoo on the inside of their wrist. They are not supposed to interfere in what we do."   
Rivka - _(The blood rushes to Rivka's face.)_ "What kind of records?"   
Amanda - "Who we are, what we do, who kills who."   
Rivka - "So it is as if they are spectators in a gladiatorial arena!"   
Amanda - "I never thought of it that way. That really makes it sound bad."   
Rivka - "What kind of ghouls are these men!"   
Amanda - "Most of them are historians."   
Rivka - _(Fighting back tears.)_ "Not only am I going to be murdered by one sadistic pig but another is going to watch it for entertainment. Then others will get pleasure reading about my end."   
Amanda - "I am sure your Watcher would sympathize with you."   
Rivka - "You said most of them are historians. Historians glorify the winners and vilify the losers."   
Nick - "You are not a loser. Don't ever say that. I've only known you a few days and you have saved the lives of three people. I am one of them."   
Amanda - "He is right. When we get the bio on this guy you will see. They know the good guys from the bad guys. One more thing, don't ever write yourself off. That is what bastards like the one who came after you depend on. He probably figured you were cowering in some corner. Instead you fought back. That is why you are still alive."   
Nick - "I saw you in action. You can fight a lot better than you think."   
Amanda - "I know you have had a lot to deal with in a very short time. I hate to add this to your worries but I have to. Sometimes Watchers do more than watch. A few years ago there were a bunch of Watchers who tried to kill every immortal they could get their hands on. Just keep this in mind. Watchers stay out of sight. If you ever see one, run like hell. It could be an accident or it could be a renegade. Don't take any chances just run. Renegades usually work in groups."   
Rivka - "I see." 

Amanda can tell Rivka is emotionally drained. Amanda figures it is just as well. Watchers are the most difficult thing to explain to immortals. By comparison other immortals are easy. You can sense them. In a few seconds you know where you stand with them. You can prepare. You only have to deal with one of them at a time. With cunning you can fight them on your terms. Watchers are always around you can't sense them. They can strike without warning. Any number of them can attack you at one time. Worst of all they decide when and where to fight you. 

After a while they work out sleeping arrangements. Nick nobly takes the couch. Rivka sleeps in Lucy's room. Amanda gets her room to herself. Having the immortals sleep in separate rooms is practical. They can sense a larger area. As Amanda prepares for bed she thinks about what Lucy said about skirting the rules like an old pro. Lucy had a good point. Every immortal bends the rules sometimes. 

* * *

_Riem 1970_

Karl is sleeping. His closed eyes move quickly. Inside his mind he hears a shrill voice, "Fire!" Then he hears a loud bang. This sequence happens several times. Then he sees himself surrounded by a dense fog. The fog circles around him. He hears a couple of voices, "Sir Lieutenant! What is loose?" Then he hears men singing in a foreign language:  [ **_ 2 _ ** ](http://astele.co.uk/DaireRavensNest/Chapter/Details/68#TWO) **__ **

Wele goelcerth wen yn fflamio   
A thafodau tan yn bloeddio   
Ar i'r dewrion ddod I daro   
Unwaith eto'n un 

Gan fanllefau tywysogion   
Llais gelynion, trwst arfogion   
A charlamiad y marchogion   
Craig ar graig a gryn. 

Heroes, soldiers, rally   
On the foe we'll sally   
We will chase the hostile race   
From stream and hill and valley 

Conquest's banner proudly bearing   
We'll exult in their despairing   
Victory the shout declaring   
Cambria live for aye! __

Karl awakes. Another nightmare. Another morning where it is too early to get up and too late to try to sleep. Karl looks around his small apartment. He is in a twin bed. He has a round table with two chairs. He keeps one chair wedged against the door. He has an empty bookshelf against the only window. An outside observer would not know the bookshelf's weight. This would prevent someone from trying to break in through the window. Karl keeps a rope tied to the bed. If someone tries to come in Karl can easily pull down the bookshelf and use the rope to climb down from the window. 

A while later Karl leaves his apartment. He drives to work in his white Volkswagen Beetle. A woman in her mid-forties watches Karl from a coffee shop across the street. She has a tattoo on her wrist. She is Karl's Watcher. She leaves the coffee shop and follows Karl from a discrete distance. She turns on a portable tape recorder. She talks as she drives: 

"It is 8:35. Karl is on his way to work. There is a blue Audi between him and me. That car has been following him for a week now. He has not changed his routine or tried to lose this tail. I assume from this whoever is driving the Audi is not an immortal. Karl is extremely skittish. If it was an immortal he would run like the devil. Personal note: I get the feeling immortals are so use to sensing each other they ignore other signs that people are stalking them. Perhaps it is not much different from how we are so dependent on sight we often ignore our other senses." 

That night Amanda rendezvous with the blue Audi in a parking lot outside a cemetery. Karl's Volkswagen is also in the parking lot. Amanda steps out of her car. She is wearing a pair of black leather pants and a matching black top. A man steps out of the Audi. He is tall and stocky. He is wearing a dark trench coat. He has a large envelope in his hand. 

Man - "Good evening."   
Amanda - "You said you have something for me?"   
Man - "If you have something for me." 

Amanda hands him a white envelope. He hands her the large envelope. The man smiles. 

Man - "That is his car. He is in the cemetery. I assumed you wanted him and not some paper." 

Amanda takes out a roll of money. 

Amanda - "Take this. We never met and you were never here."   
Man - "I can give you some help for a little extra."   
Amanda - "How can you help me if we never met and you were never here."   
Man - "I see. Since I am not here I had better be gone."   
Amanda - "Yes." 

The man steps into his Audi and drives away. Amanda opens her passenger door. She throws the envelope on the seat. She opens her glove compartment and takes out a flashlight. Then she grabs her sword from between the front seats. She walks over to Karl's car. She opens the rear hood. She removes the car's distributor cap. Then she walks back to her car and throws the flashlight inside. She walks into the cemetery. 

Amanda senses Karl. A few seconds later she sees him kneeling by a grave stone. There is a bouquet of flowers on the grave. When Amanda is about 20 feet away Karl rises, draws his sword, and turns. He points his sword at Amanda. He did it all in one quick motion. 

Amanda - "We are on holy ground!"   
Karl - "That's right. It's against the rules to fight on holy ground. Well if you don't come any closer we won't break the rules."   
Amanda - "You know why I've come! Get off holy ground!"   
Karl - "If you're such a stickler for the rules why didn't you wait until I walked off holy ground?"   
Amanda - "Because the last time we met you ran like a scared rabbit. I hoped this time we could reach an understanding."   
Karl - "You mean I walk off holy ground and you chop off my head?"   
Amanda - "Something like that."   
Karl - "Were you always crazy or did it come with extreme old age?"   
Amanda - "What's the matter? You only kill people who trust you?"   
Karl - "I did not kill Yvonne! If you are after the killer you have wasted a month."   
Amanda - "Then why did you run?"   
Karl - "When someone with a sword tells me I'm a dead man that is a good enough reason for me to run."   
Amanda - "You are a worm!"   
Karl - "And like the old crow you are you enjoy eating worms! Be honest with yourself. When I found her she was dead. She had been dead for hours. You are just using her as a pretext."   
Amanda - "Your kind always returns to the scene of the crime. What do you expect me to do? Go back and read the autopsy report. Or were you getting ready to surprise me? Who is in that grave? Another one of your victims?"   
Karl - "You are trying to provoke me into a fight."   
Amanda - "Is it working?"   
Karl - "No you are failing miserably you bird brain. Do you have stock in a tire company? This will cost you another two tires."   
Amanda - "You won't get anywhere with your car without this?" 

Amanda holds up the distributor cap. 

Amanda - "I couldn't even hot wire my car in time."   
Karl - "Thief, maniac, idiot, tell me do you have any redeeming social values?"   
Amanda - "Persistence. At least die like an immortal."   
Karl - "I suppose when it is your time." 

Karl drops his sword arm. Then he takes a couple of steps towards Amanda. He sprinkles some dirt he had in his right hand in Amanda's face. Amanda blinks. Karl runs a couple of steps towards Amanda. Then he throws the rest of the dirt in his hand in Amanda's face. Amanda opens her eyes when the dirt hit her. Amanda drops the distributor cap and struggles to get the dirt out of her eyes. Karl turns and runs into the woods. 

Seconds later Amanda takes up the chase. She climbs over the cemetery wall. She is off holy ground. Karl is soon too far away to sense. Amanda keeps running. She hopes his endurance isn't very good. She hears a woman's scream in the distance. Amanda runs in the direction of the scream. 

Karl thinks the scream might be one of Amanda's tricks. It would be a good one. He has no choice but to head in the direction of the scream. He stops for a second. He sheathes his sword. Then he unbuttons the scabbard and takes it in his left hand. Then he starts running. He puts the scabbard in his right hand. Then he slips his left hand out of his raincoat. He takes the scabbard in his left hand. He rolls his raincoat around his right arm. He sees two figures struggling in the distance. He senses one of them is an immortal. He puts the scabbard in his right hand and draws his saber. A man with a sword is holding a woman. The woman is Karl's Watcher. Karl yells, "Let the woman go and keep your head!" The man releases the woman and turns towards Karl. The woman staggers a couple of steps. Karl yells, "Run behind me and don't stop or look back!" The woman runs away. The two men look at each other. The other man has a sardonic smile on his face. Karl drops his scabbard. He steps over the scabbard. He firmly plants his rear heal on the scabbard. 

As the woman runs she sees Amanda. The woman stops for a second. She moves her head as if she wants to say something. She says nothing. Then she continues running. She is a Watcher. She can't interfere. Amanda thinks the woman's behavior is strange. Then Amanda considers her behavior. A woman with a sword running through the woods at night. Amanda continues running. She sees Karl and another man. Both have their swords drawn. Amanda stops. She watches and listens. 

Man - "You will probably make better sport than she anyway."   
Karl - "You were going to kill that woman for fun?"   
Man - "Yes."   
Karl - "Look Fritz, why don't you turn around go home and seek professional help in the morning."   
Man - "Call me Jack. That is my preferred nickname."   
Karl - "All right, Jack, why don't you take my suggestion."   
Jack - "No, I think I am going to take your head instead."   
Karl - "Why?"   
Jack - "Aren't you going to run?"   
Karl - "I am not going to give you another chance at a defenseless woman."   
Jack - "False bravery. I like that."   
Karl - "I'm glad you're happy."   
Jack - "Before I take your head I want to thank you."   
Karl - "What for?"   
Jack - "All those women you supplied to me."   
Karl - "What are you talking about?"   
Jack - "You have a gift. You know how to pick the right woman. You have a knack for finding women who are skilled enough to be confident yet not skilled enough to justify their confidence."   
Karl - "You mean it was you and only you."   
Jack - "Yes, I killed all of your teachers. We have had a symbiotic relationship for 50 years. I suppose everything has to end sometime. The one thing your teachers did teach you is how to die. They all started like you. Confident. Then they soon realized they were out matched. Their confidence turned to fear. Then fear to terror. Killing them was pure ecstasy."   
Karl - "Jack you really need to get help." 

Amanda's heart drops. Yvonne was good with a sword. This maniac is about to take Karl's head. The rules are simple. Amanda has no right to interfere. Karl said he tried to bluff his way out of fights. He stands as if he knows what he is doing. She hears the stranger say, "It's head chopping time." The man charges at Karl. Karl is able to fight off his attack. The man attacks a few more times. The different attack methods indicate he is a skilled immortal. Karl holds off all his attacks. Karl hasn't taken a single step backwards. Then Amanda realizes. Karl is fighting with his left hand. He held the sword in his right hand when he practiced with Yvonne. The stranger backs away to set himself up for another attack. Then Karl kicks his leg into the air and goes on the attack. The stranger is soon off balance. Fighting with the left hand is unorthodox for Karl's fighting style. Everything else is standard. His progression is flawless and he is lighting quickly. 

Karl slashes the man across the chest. Then he knocks the sword out of the stranger's hand. Then he slashes him across the mid section. The stranger looks up at Karl. There is a look of pain and terror on the stranger's face. Karl points his sword at the man. Then Karl backs away in the direction of the stranger's sword. Amanda whispers, "What is that fool doing?" Amanda walks quickly towards the two men. She thinks, "There ought to be a law against chivalry." 

Karl feels Amanda's presence. He quickly picks up the stranger's sword. He sees Amanda. He points both swords at Amanda. Amanda points her sword down and holds the blade in her hands. She does this to show Karl she doesn't want to fight him. She steps over to the stranger who is now lying on the ground. He is barely conscious. Amanda grabs her sword by the handle and chops off the stranger's head. Amanda looks at Karl and says, "We need to talk. In the cemetery." Then the quickening begins. 

Amanda senses Karl. She sees him by the same grave stone. Amanda walks towards Karl. Karl points his sword at Amanda. 

Karl - "That is close enough if you just want to talk."   
Amanda - "We are on holy ground."   
Karl - "Two against one is also against the rules."   
Amanda - "Since we weren't working together it wasn't two against one."   
Karl - "In other words you can make the rules mean whatever suits you."   
Amanda - "Somebody had to finish that maniac. Why didn't you take his head?"   
Karl - "I am not the lord high executioner!" 

Amanda takes a step closer. 

Karl - "Ah!"   
Amanda - "Oh hell." 

Amanda throws her sword away from her. Karl sheathes his sword. Amanda walks towards Karl. When she is a few feet away Karl says, "That is close enough." 

Amanda - "I have no sword."   
Karl - "You probably know some martial arts. You might have some ideas."   
Amanda - "I don't want to kill you anymore."   
Karl - "You are a fickle old crow aren't you."   
Amanda - "I made a mistake. You know this could have been avoided if you didn't put on your charade."   
Karl - "I don't know how it was in your time but today lying isn't punishable by beheading."   
Amanda - "OK, OK but why did you put on the charade?"   
Karl - "I figured you would sooner trust a new immortal than one who has been around a while."   
Amanda - "How long have you been immortal?"   
Karl - "I think since 1915. My gun emplacement took a direct hit. Every other member of my crew died."   
Amanda - "Do you run every time someone challenges you?"   
Karl - "If possible."   
Amanda - "Don't you ever get tired of running?"   
Karl - "It is said 'a man running for his life never gets tired.'" [**_3_**](http://astele.co.uk/DaireRavensNest/Chapter/Details/68#THREE) ** _  
Amanda - "You're a good fighter there is no reason for you to run."   
Karl - "What if I didn't run a month ago, or half an hour ago?" _**

Amanda doesn't have an answer. 

Karl - "It doesn't make any sense for me to fight if I am the only one who can get killed."   
Amanda - "Take it from someone who is older and wiser. You can't deny what you are. Immortals either take heads or lose theirs."   
Karl - "Older and wiser. When I was as young as I look a bunch of wise old men said we had to fight. Another bunch of wise old men led us into battle. After four years and millions dead it was obvious these men were old but they weren't wise. When we first met I asked you a simple question. I asked if you knew who I was. You don't know the answer. You don't know who you are. Still you tell me I have to kill. I say no! I don't have to listen to you. If people stop listening to old men and old women the world would be a better place."   
Amanda - "The reason I didn't trust you is because something told me you were holding something back. You are holding something back now."   
Karl - "This is the grave of Ilsa Toumlten. The gravestone reads born 1896, died 1920. It is half-right. She was born in 1823. After the war I came back here, where I grew up. I met Ilsa. I knew we had something in common. I didn't know what. She explained it to me. She taught me for six months. Then one day I came home from work and found her dead. Over the years I found 22 other women to teach me. They are all dead. They are all dead because of me."   
Amanda - "Not because of you because of that maniac! You are not responsible!"   
Karl - " I am responsible. I am responsible for the deaths of 23 women and I have no idea how many men. During the war I commanded an artillery piece. I didn't actually fire the gun. So I could deny responsibility. Sometimes when some of my crew were killed or wounded I would load or fire the gun. Sometimes I would do both. Even then there were shells and bullets flying all over the place so I could deny responsibility. I couldn't say I killed that one over there. Then one day, about a month before the war ended, it happened. My gunner was killed so I took over firing the gun. Smoke filled the air. Then some of the smoke surrounded me. Then came the quickening. I knew I took a man's life. It felt as if I took his soul. I could not deny responsibility."   
Amanda - "It was a war."   
Karl - "That maniac said I had a gift. He had a point. I played the odds. I figured women were less likely to be homicidal maniacs. So I would approach them. Then I would decide if I should take a chance on them. If you were alone I would have made a quick apology and run away."   
Amanda - "Why didn't you enter a monastery or find some place on holy ground?"   
Karl - "I was never the religious type. I figured it wouldn't be right for me to use holy ground."   
Amanda - "But you only have one fighting style?"   
Karl - "I would use the women for defense. They would show me moves and counter moves. I got my saber training at the university. Class of 1913. I would practice that in between teachers."   
Amanda - "I was wondering about your scar."   
Karl - "I fought 13 saber duels at the university. Twelve of them were sporting challenges. The one where I got this was over a woman."   
Amanda - "Did you win?"   
Karl - "Technically."   
Amanda - "Technically?"   
Karl - "I won the match but the next day I found out the woman had announced her engagement to a man neither I nor the other guy knew."   
Amanda - (Amanda starts laughing. She tries to contain it.) _I'm sorry.  
Karl - "Don't be. This is a constant reminder of my foolishness. When I first got the scar it was a mark of honor. Today it just makes me look ugly. It is also a reminder not to do something that can't be undone."   
Amanda - "I'll help you find your distributor cap."   
Karl - "I already found it." _

Karl reaches behind the gravestone. He picks up the stranger's sword. He sticks it in the ground beside the gravestone. 

Karl - "You earned this. Take it. You leave first."   
Amanda - "You still don't trust me."   
Karl - "Not completely."   
Amanda - "I hope someday you will."   
Karl - "We are from different worlds. We should have never met."   
Amanda - "Oh well, good -- break your neck and bones."  [ **_ 4 _ ** ](http://astele.co.uk/DaireRavensNest/Chapter/Details/68#FOUR) **_  
Karl - "Yes, you break your neck and bones." _ **

Amanda remembered just in time. There are those who believe it is bad luck to wish good luck. So she used the idiom that means the opposite of what it says. Amanda picks up the stranger's sword. Then she picks up her sword. Then she walks out of Karl's life. 

Later that night Karl comes back to his apartment. He sees the woman he rescued waiting in front of his door. She is rubbing her fingers nervously on the tattoo on her wrist. 

Karl - "Good evening."   
Woman - "Thank you for saving my life."   
Karl - "How did you know where I live?"   
Woman - "I know many things about you. Can we talk inside?" 

Karl opens the door and the woman enters his apartment. Karl follows the woman and closes the door behind him. 

* * *

_Present Time_

The next morning the four drive to a wood framed church in the country. Next to the church is a tree stump that is a chopping block. The inside is Spartan. In the basement there is a propane stove, a wood burning pot bellied stove, and a sink. Amanda bought the church a couple of years ago in case she needed a place to lie low. They move their provisions in and settle down for a while. Then Amanda decides it is time for another lesson. Rivka takes the sword she took from the intruder. 

Amanda - "Why are you taking that one?"   
Rivka - "You said my sword should be a part of me. I figured since I took it in a fight it is a part of me."   
Amanda - "That is good. You learned a lesson. There is another lesson you have to learn. You are an immortal. The only way to survive is to take heads. You have to prepare yourself for that. You could have taken a head last night. You didn't. Make no mistake he almost certainly wants your head now more than ever. Do you understand?"   
Rivka - "Yes, I understand."   
Amanda - "Remember there is no Miss Congeniality award in this contest. You have to fight to win." 

Amanda gives Rivka a fighting lesson. 

* * *

Amanda - "That's enough for today."   
Rivka - "Amanda, say I am disarmed in a fight. What should I do? Beg for mercy?"   
Amanda - "Never! Never give up in a fight! Just because you don't have a sword that doesn't mean you can't defend yourself."   
Rivka - "You mean you can, disarmed, prevail against someone with a sword."   
Amanda - _(Sticks her sword into the ground.)_ "Yes, come at me. Don't worry you won't hurt me." 

Rivka takes a swing at Amanda with the sword. Amanda jumps back. Rivka takes another swing. Amanda jumps back again. Rivka takes a third swing. Amanda moves her body back then she jumps forward. Amanda grabs Rivka's sword hand and twists it. Then Amanda kicks the back of Rivka's knee. Then Amanda takes Rivka's sword with one hand and twists Rivka's arm with the other hand. Then Amanda puts the sword to Rivka's throat. Amanda looks at Rivka and cocks an eyebrow. 

Amanda - "If this were real you would be dead."   
Rivka - "And so would Nick." 

Amanda pulls the sword from Rivka throat and lets her go. She takes a couple of steps back. Rivka continues: 

"When I am fighting for my life I do not fight to win I fight to survive. I have to assume every immortal who attacks me has centuries of experience. Had you given me this advice yesterday I and Nick would be dead had I followed it. I did as well as I did because I surprised him. Had I continued the fight skill and experience would have determined the winner." 

Amanda realizes Rivka is right again. They walk into the church. 

* * *

Amanda - "Nick and I are going to get things in order. Both of you stay on holy ground. Don't leave it for any reason."   
Rivka - "Yes, of course." 

Amanda and Nick leave. While they are in the car Amanda lays out the plan. 

We will have a little talk with this PI. After that we will see Freeman. 

* * *

Nick knocks of Bill Jackson's office door. Jackson yells, "Come in." Jackson has his feet up on his desk. He is smoking a cigarette. 

Amanda - "Someone has been watching too many black and white movies."   
Jackson - "Do you want my services or do you want to make jokes?"   
Nick - "I come for some information."   
Jackson - "What kind of information?"   
Nick - "One of your clients paid me a visit yesterday."   
Jackson - "My client list is confidential."   
Nick - "Who is paying you to investigate the Freeman case?" 

Jackson - "I told you my client list is confidential. If you are a cop you know better than to ask that. If you are not a cop you have no business knowing that much." 

Amanda holds up the drawing Rivka made. 

Amanda - "Is this the man."   
Jackson - _(He hesitates.)_ "I told you my client list is confidential."   
Amanda - _(Looking at Nick.)_ "It's him."   
Nick - "Where is he."   
Jackson - "Get out!" 

Nick acts as if he is going to grab Jackson. 

Amanda - "No Nick! He is too stupid to talk. _(She looks directly into Jackson's eyes.)_ "You have no idea what you are involved in or who you are dealing with. Let's go." 

Amanda and Nick get in the car outside the detention center. 

Nick - "Freeman doesn't know anything."   
Amanda - "I want to go my apartment and check to see if there is anything on my fax machine." 

* * *

Amanda and Nick enter the church's basement. Rivka is cooking. 

Rivka - "The generator is working. We have water and as you can see the stove is working."   
Lucy - "This place is almost livable now. Rivka worked wonders today."   
Amanda - "I have some information on the guy who attacked you."   
Nick - "It's bad news."   
Amanda - "Very bad news. Today he goes by Solomon Gross. His name is Suleiman. He was born in the twelfth century. He is very good. The sword you took from him. There is a rumor it was forged with the blood of an immortal." 

Rivka is visibly shaken. 

Amanda - "Rumor has it the sword is unbreakable."   
Nick - "That's a moot point. We have the sword now."   
Lucy - "Maybe we can exchange the sword for him leaving Rivka alone?"   
Amanda - "I don't understand why he would have come for her in the first place. He generally goes after old immortals."   
Lucy - "He may have found out about her by reading the article in the tabloid. Then he could have put two and two together."   
Nick - "You mean she was just a target of opportunity?"   
Lucy - "Maybe he figured an old immortal would have started teaching her."   
Amanda - "You mean an immortal who is about 1200 years old?" 

There is silence for a few moments. 

Amanda - "Don't worry you guys I can take care of myself."   
Nick - "You should keep away from this guy. He's not just strong. He's fast."   
Amanda - "Sword fighting is different from fist fighting. Besides, this place is out of the way. It is holy ground. He doesn't even live around here. On top of that the police are looking for him." 

Amanda hopes she is doing a better job of fooling them than she is of fooling herself. She won't tell them Suleiman's reputation is to choose a victim and make taking that head his sole purpose. He probably wanted Rivka for bait. Amanda knows she will have to face him soon. 

* * *

Lucy finds the contrast between Amanda and Rivka striking. Rivka appears as content as a bird making her nest. Amanda appears like a caged animal. Lucy knows if Suleiman doesn't find them soon, Amanda will go looking for him. It is Amanda's way, the way of the immortal. 

Amanda - "What to do about the sleeping arrangements. We have one bed and one couch."   
Lucy - _(In a joking voice as she looks at Nick.)_ "I don't mind sharing."   
Rivka - "If you feel there is enough room then you and Amanda should take the bed. Nick should take the couch. You are still recovering from your injuries."   
Nick - "Rivka you take the couch. My male ego remember." 

As Nick walks out of the main room Amanda remembers hearing about how the cave men would sleep at the entrance of their cave so they could protect everything inside. Amanda thinks at how little has changed since the ancient days. 

Amanda wakes up the next morning. Her back hurts. She tells herself she has to tell Lucy not to joke around Rivka. Then she realizes she doesn't sense Rivka. Amanda hurriedly dresses herself. Then she senses Rivka again. Amanda walks upstairs. She sees Nick is still sleeping. She steps outside. Rivka is chopping up a small dead tree with a hatchet. 

Amanda - "Good morning."   
Rivka - "Good morning. I noticed this fallen tree yesterday. I was careful when I stepped off holy ground."   
Amanda - "I'm sure you were."   
Rivka - "I figured I would chop some firewood."   
Amanda - "You handle that hatchet very well."   
Rivka - "Thank you."   
Amanda - "Were you a farm girl?"   
Rivka - "Yes."   
Amanda - "What happened?"   
Rivka - "My husband died."   
Amanda - "How long ago was that?"   
Rivka - "It seems as if it happened centuries ago. That must sound odd to you?"   
Amanda - "A bit amusing. People often talk about a long time ago when they mean a few years. To me a century seems like a year. I am sorry about your loss. I never get use to losing someone I care about. You meet people when they are young then in a few years they grow old and die. Rivka I know this is none of my business. I just don't want us to cross each other. What is your relationship with Nick?"   
Rivka - _(Obviously perplexed by the question.)_ "I never had a brother. I suppose you look at him as a son." 

Amanda gives a half smile and cocks her head to one side. To Amanda's surprise Rivka apparently accepts her gesture as confirmation. Amanda looks at the wall and sees Rivka's sword leaning against a wall. 

Amanda - "You took your sword out with you."   
Rivka - "Yes, I figured I will have to get use to having it with me."   
Amanda - "Very good! Are you up for another lesson?"   
Rivka - "The others should wake up soon. I was going to prepare breakfast."   
Amanda - "Let them do it for a change."   
Rivka - "Can Lucy cook better than Nick?"   
Amanda - "We can have our lesson after breakfast." 

Rivka picks up the wood. Amanda picks up Rivka's sword. As they walk into the house Amanda realizes Rivka redirected the conversation away from her past. Amanda felt she was starting to understand Rivka. Rivka's life ended when her husband died. What Amanda couldn't understand was how an intelligent woman can fall apart like that. Amanda knows she has to teach Rivka much more than sword fighting. Learning how to cope with losses is as much a part of the immortal's life as sword fighting. 

That afternoon Lucy is looking at some pencil drawings. She looks at Amanda. 

Lucy - "I think we should get some frames and hang these up. Rivka is very talented." 

Amanda looks at a drawing. It is of a woman with a rugged face and braided hair. 

Amanda - "Is this her mother?"   
Lucy - "No, she said it was some woman she saw when she was a kid. I suppose there was something about her face she liked. Same with this man." 

Lucy puts the woman's drawing at the bottom of the stack. Amanda immediately recognizes the man's picture. It is Methos. Amanda's face turns white. She says, "That treacherous bitch! She made her first mistake!" Amanda grabs her sword. Lucy runs in front of her. 

Lucy - "Amanda, what's wrong?"   
Amanda - "This man is an immortal! A very old one! It is obvious Rivka is part of an elaborate plan to take the head of an ancient immortal! To someone like Suleiman an ancient immortal's head would make him virtually invincible!"   
Lucy - "Amanda you aren't making any sense!"   
Amanda - "Suleiman knows I know this ancient immortal. He mistook our relationship. He sends his woman out as bait for me. I realize I am dealing with a very strong immortal and run to him for protection. So I become bait for him! I don't like being used as bait! That explains why they are both still alive."   
Lucy - "Amanda you are speculating! You don't have any proof! She saved Nick's life!"   
Amanda - "That had to be a set up! A new immortal takes on someone like Suleiman and lives." _(Amanda points to the picture of Methos.)_ "This is all the proof I need!"   
Lucy - "Amanda, you see one picture and you condemn her! You don't give her a chance to explain?"   
Amanda - "She will have her chance!"   
Lucy - _(She points at Amanda's sword.)_ "With this in your hand! What are you planning to do? Drag her off holy ground and demand she explain while you have a sword at her throat? It could just be a coincidence."   
Amanda - "I don't believe in coincidences."   
Lucy - "You told me Rebecca was nearby when you got killed the first time. That was a coincidence. Calm down. We'll talk to her. We will talk to her here, on holy ground, and without a sword."   
Amanda - "All right. We'll try it your way. But if she doesn't have a good explanation--"   
Lucy - "No! You can't just kill her, and we can't throw her to the wolves just because she can't prove her innocence. Drawing a picture of someone isn't a capital offense."   
Amanda - "OK. I'll put down the sword. I am calm. I'll ask the questions. Remember, I know she can lie very convincingly." 

Amanda takes the pictures. Lucy follows Amanda up the stairs. Amanda paints a smile on her face. Her mind drifts back. 

* * *

_France 1632_

Amanda walks into an inn. Philippe used to come here often. Amanda hopes to rekindle their relationship. A woman walks up to her. 

Woman - "Amanda! It is good to see you again!"   
Amanda - "It is good to be back. How have you been?"   
Woman - "I am well."   
Amanda - "Have you seen Philippe?"   
Woman - "I am sorry. He was murdered last month."   
Amanda - "How?"   
Woman - "It was horrible. Someone killed him in his bed. Cut off his head."   
Amanda - "Did they find who did this?"   
Woman - "No, no one knows who did it. The woman he was with disappeared. I think it was the woman's husband. She must have run away from him."   
Amanda - "Who was this woman?"   
Woman - "Her name was Clara. She was a sweet little thing. She was so much in love with him."   
Amanda - "I have to leave."   
Woman - "I am sorry for telling you this bad news."   
Amanda - "Do not be sorry. I wanted to know." 

Three Months Later 

Amanda rides up to an inn. She is riding a black mare. She is wearing black boots, pants, and tunic over a white shirt. She also has a large black hat and a red cape. When she steps into the inn the innkeeper gets a worried look on his face. Amanda walks up to the innkeeper. 

Innkeeper - "I don't want any trouble."   
Amanda - "Why should there be trouble?"   
Innkeeper - "It looks as if you are trying to pick a fight."   
Amanda - "I just want some information."   
Innkeeper - "What information?"   
Amanda - "Did a woman come by here? Her name is Clara. She is short and well dressed. She was probably riding on a white stallion."   
Innkeeper - "She didn't give her name. She was riding on a white horse. I don't know if it was a stallion. She left this morning. She didn't say where she was going but she rode north."   
Amanda - (Amanda puts a coin on the counter.) _"For your trouble."  
Innkeeper - "Remember, if I wore a dress I would have to expect some comments."   
Amanda - "I understand." _

Amanda starts walking to the door. A man shouts, "What you need is a good man." A barmaid shouts, "Good luck finding one around here!" Everyone in the inn laughs. Amanda walks out, mounts her horse, and rides away. The barmaid asks the innkeeper, "What do you suppose her story is?" The innkeeper stares at the door and says, "I didn't ask. She smells of death." 

* * *

__

Amanda comes to a fork in the road. One road goes to Turin the other goes to Milan. She sees a raven between the two roads. She sees a black feather on the ground. The raven flies in the direction of Milan. Amanda dismounts takes the feather and sticks it in her hat. She mounts her horse and rides quickly on the road to Milan.

A while later she sees a woman riding sidesaddle on a horse. Soon she senses the woman is an immortal. It is Clara. Clara is wearing a tan cape over a green dress. 

Clara - "Are you still cutting men's purses or do you just steal their clothes now?"   
Amanda - "The only thing I want to cut right now is your neck! Off the road! I don't want to be disturbed."   
Clara - "I killed one of your lovers?"   
Amanda - "Philippe."   
Clara - "Philippe, yes, two heads ago. He was a good lover. I let him live a couple of days longer than usual." 

They ride off the road. They dismount. Amanda draws her sword. 

Clara - "I have no sword."   
Amanda - "That is your mistake, not mine." 

Clara draws her sword. 

Clara - "He is worth killing for? Is he worth dying for? You are risking your life for a corpse." 

Amanda takes off her cape. She growls and charges at Clara. Clara blocks Amanda's thrust. Clara raises her dress with her free hand. Clara counters with a series of swings. Amanda steps back. Amanda regroups and tries another attack. Again Clara blocks Amanda's blows. Clara then goes on the attack. Amanda blocks Clara's blows. They parry for a while. Then Clara touches Amanda's free arm with her free hand. Clara spins and tries to remove Amanda's head. Amanda ducks and Clara only removes Amanda's hat. They back away from each other. Clara says: 

"You did not think I knew how to fight. In between heads I practice. I knew sooner or later I would cross paths with a woman such as you. A woman who risks death over a faithless lover. Go now and you will keep your head. Lovers are easy to find."Amanda growls and goes on the attack. Clara fights off her attack. Then Clara goes on the attack. Amanda steps back. Then Amanda sidesteps one of Clara's blows. Clara steps towards Amanda. Amanda gives a long thrust and pierces Clara's side. Then Amanda cuts Clara's sword arm. Clara drops her sword and falls to her knees. Clara looks up at Amanda. Clara says, in a frail voice, "You would kill your sister?" Amanda retorts, "You are not my sister." Then Amanda chops off Clara's head. It seems to take forever for Clara's headless body to fall to the ground. Then comes the quickening. 

* * *

__

After the quickening ends Amanda feels empty. Amanda thought she would feel satisfied. Amanda wonders:

Did I kill Clara for vengeance? Did I kill Clara for my own guilt for not marrying Philippe? Perhaps the poets are wrong. Perhaps love is evil. How many have died because they loved Clara? Now Clara is dead because I loved Philippe. 

* * *

_Present Time_

Amanda - "Rivka, Lucy showed me these pictures."   
Rivka - "What do you think of them?"   
Amanda - "Lucy says they are of people you knew."   
Rivka - "Not really knew. Sometimes I see a face that interests me."   
Amanda - "What about this man?"   
Rivka - "It was someone I saw when I was very young."   
Amanda - "This man is an immortal." 

The blood rushes from Rivka's face. Rivka answers in a nervous voice. 

Rivka - "Do you believe that is a coincidence? Do you believe he was stalking me?"   
Amanda - "He died long before you would have been born." 

Amanda's ploy upsets Lucy. Nick suspects Amanda is trying to trap Rivka. Lucy and Nick both give Amanda dirty looks. Rivka looks less worried than she did a few seconds ago. This surprises Amanda. Rivka speaks slowly: 

"I found his face interesting because it is not extraordinary. Many people look similar. It is a remarkable -" 

Lucy and Nick are ready to believe Rivka's explanation. Amanda is as frustrated as scores of police officers she has outwitted over the centuries. Rivka exhales and says, "Would you want me to start from the beginning." Amanda quickly answers, "Yes!" Rivka starts speaking slowly: 

I was born outside the city of Ur approximately 5,000 years ago. I was a servant in the house of a city official. Then one day there was a flood. The water current swept me, and everyone else in the house away. I struggled for a while. It seemed an eternity. Then I found myself on a riverbank covered in mud. I felt strange. Considering what I had been through it would have been odd if I did not feel strange. I walked for most of the day. Then I came to a farming village. A short time later I married. The man had never been married. I soon found out why. He was good for nothing. That is not true he was good at two things. He was good at getting drunk and beating me. At first I fought back. He was much stronger than I. I soon realized if I did not resist his beatings would end sooner. About ten years later he went to bed one night and did not wake up. I did not do anything to cause his death. I admit I felt more relief than sorrow when he died. My normal life ended with his life. 

* * *

_Mesopotamia, Circa 3000 BCE_

The crescent moon is clearly visible in the cloudless night sky. Rivka is with the other villagers. Her husband's burial ceremony just ended. The people are about to go back to their houses when a weeping old woman cries out to the crowd: 

"My son is dead! I am alive! He died years before his time! It is because of her!" 

Rivka ignores her charge. Her son died before her. She is upset. She does not know what she is saying. Rivka figures it is best not to make matters worse by arguing with her mother-in-law at her husband's burial. The mother continues: 

"You have all seen her! She barely grieved! She bore no children! She will never have children! No other man will have her! Why would she not grieve!" 

Rivka knows she cannot ignore that. There is too much truth in what she says. Rivka answers the charge: 

"That is not true! I grieve!" 

The mother looks directly at Rivka: 

"She is a witch! She has no proof of from where she came! She has been with us for many years yet she has not aged! She has no gray hairs! She has no wrinkles! She must have stolen my son's youth! Now she has stolen his life!" 

Rivka sees the crowd is considering her mother-in-law's words. Rivka starts backing away from the crowd. Rivka yells, "That is not true! That is not true!" Then Rivka walks quickly away from the crowd. When she hears the crowd following her Rivka runs. A couple of rocks fly past her. One rock strikes her in the back. Rivka keeps running. She eventually she realizes she cannot hear the mob. Rivka continues running for most of the night. Finally Rivka decides it is safe to sleep. 

* * *

_The full moon is clearly visible against the blue daylight sky. Rivka wonders how much longer it will be before she finds another village. Suddenly she feels an odd sensation. She does not know what to make of it. She turns around and sees a figure. It has the head of a woman but the body of a man. It is very tall. It is taller than any woman she has ever seen. It may even be taller than any man she has ever seen. It has braided hair. It is wearing a leather cape. When the figure comes close Rivka sees it is a woman. Rivka gets a feeling she and this woman are different. The feeling is much more than an intuition. This frightens Rivka._

Rivka - "It is true! We are witches!"   
Woman - "We are not witches. Though we are different. I am Medusa. What are you called?"   
Rivka - "I am Rivka."   
Medusa - "Do not be afraid. You have nothing to fear from me. You are fortunate I found you and not a man like us."   
Rivka - "If we are not witches than what are we?"   
Medusa - "None of us know that. We only know we cannot die unless our head is removed from our body. Whenever one of us removes another's head we inherit the other's knowledge and power. A man like us would remove your head in an instant."   
Rivka - "I have no knowledge or power."   
Medusa - "Everyone has a little. That should not concern you. I will teach you how to keep your head and remove other heads. You are robust enough to wield a sword. I have fought many times. As you can see I won every time. You look thirsty."   
Rivka - "I am. I was driven out of my village some days ago."   
Medusa - (Medusa hands her a water skin.) _"Here, drink. Your best days are ahead of you."_

* * *

_Rivka awakens. Dawn has broken. There is a half moon low in the western sky. Rivka decides to fill the water skin before Medusa wakes. Rivka walks to a nearby creek. At the creek she does not sense Medusa's presence. She finds the lack of sensation refreshing. A few moments later she feels the sensation again. She looks behind her but does not see anyone. Then she looks in front of her and sees a man at the opposite bank. Rivka drops the skin and runs away in terror. She can hear the man fording the creek. She starts screaming, "Medusa! Medusa!" She sees Medusa. Medusa is already on her feet and holding her sword. Rivka shouts, "Medusa! A man like us! Run!" Medusa grabs Rivka's arm and says firmly, "Never run from a fight." Rivka pulls away._

Rivka - "You have gold! Scatter it! He will pick up the gold! This will give us more time to escape!"   
Medusa - "Listen, never run from a fight."   
Rivka - "This is serious! It is our lives! It is better to run than to die!"   
Medusa - "It is he who will die." 

The man stops a distance away from the two women. 

Rivka - "Men are strong."   
Medusa - "I am strong! He is puny. You have much to learn."   
Rivka - "I will learn nothing if we die today."   
Medusa - "Look at him. Look at that arrogant look on his face. I will bring back his head. You will see the look of terror I will put on his face before I kill him. Go over to the bush. Watch. Today you will learn what a woman can do." 

Rivka runs to the bush and watches as Medusa confronts the man. 

Medusa - "I am Medusa and I will turn you to stone as I have many men before you!"   
Methos - "I am Methos, your messenger of death!" 

They clash. Medusa knocks Methos back. When he regains his balance Medusa strikes his sword again. Again Methos falls back. Then they lock swords. Methos feints as if he is going to try to push her back. Instead he backs away and pulls Medusa forward with his free hand. Medusa stumbles forward. Methos strikes her across the back with his sword. Medusa falls. She fumbles her sword. Methos steps on her sword. Medusa's eyes meet Rivka's. They each have a horrified look on their face. Methos kicks Medusa so she rolls over on her back. She screams as Methos strikes the first blow to her neck. 

Rivka screams. She sees Methos strike three more blows before he severs Medusa's head. Rivka stands. She sees the quickening. Shock and fear prevent Rivka from moving. After a few moments Rivka gains enough presence of mind to run. Soon she does not sense another immortal's presence. She continues to run. Before long she feels another presence. She knows she is losing the race for her life. 

Rivka gets on her knees. She draws a circle in the dirt around her. She yells out to Methos, "I declare this ground sacred!" Methos stops and gives a demonic grin, "I cannot kill you on holy ground can I!" He then grabs her arm and starts pulling her. 

Rivka - "Lord I have no knowledge or power! I can serve you!"   
Methos - "If you were prettier perhaps." 

Methos raises his sword. Rivka uses her free hand to hold back his sword arm. 

Rivka - "I am strong for a woman. I can work hard for you. A loyal servant who will not grow old and weak."   
Methos - "How do I know you will not kill me as I sleep?"   
Rivka - "Then I will fall victim to the next immortal man I meet. It is better to serve one man than to be at the mercy of all men."   
Methos - "Can you prepare meals?"   
Rivka - "Not well, but I can."   
Methos - "Honesty, I like that! We will see." 

Methos pulls back his sword and pulls Rivka to her feet. Methos sheathes his sword and hands Rivka his food and water. 

Methos - "Carry these. Remember you live at my pleasure."   
Rivka - "Yes lord. Medusa had some gold."   
Methos - "Good. We will go back and get it. Keep this up and you may yet live a long life." 

* * *

As they approach Medusa's body Rivka notices with the leather cape it would be easy to mistake her for a man. Rivka feels there should be a burial ceremony for her friend. She dare not ask Methos. Angering him could mean death. When they draw near Methos commands, "Give me the gold!" Rivka kneels in front of Medusa's body. Rivka shudders. Methos commands, "Quickly!" She takes Medusa's pouch and hands it to Methos. Methos checks the pouch's contents. Rivka remarks, "You can sell her sword." Methos says, "Bring it to me!" Rivka puts one hand on the sword's blade and the other on the handle. Methos grabs his sword's handle. Rivka extends her arms to Methos. Medusa's sword rests on the palms of Rivka's hands. Methos grabs Medusa's sword. Methos says, "Get the sheath, the water skin, and the food!" Rivka gathers up all of Medusa's belongings. The two walk away. Methos carries the two swords. Rivka carries everything else. 

* * *

Rivka is badly dehydrated. She falls. Methos unsheathes his sword. 

Methos - "You are not worth keeping."   
Rivka - "Please lord. I just need some water."   
Methos - "It is a good time for a rest." 

Methos stabs Rivka in the chest with his sword. Rivka dies in agony. A while later Rivka heals. She is soon as healthy as she was in the morning. Methos remarks, "I suppose you might be worth keeping." Rivka dutifully picks up the provisions and starts walking. 

* * *

The pair come to a well. They sense another immortal. This immortal is as tall as Methos but has a stronger build. The man comes close to Methos and says, "So you have come to die." Methos tries to hide his fear. 

Methos - "I have only come to collect water and perhaps trade. Are you here to die?"   
Perseus - "I am not after you if that is what you are asking. I am Perseus."   
Methos - "I am Methos." (He turns to Rivka.) _"Why are you standing there? Draw water! Are you so stupid I have to tell you everything!"_

Rivka runs over to the well and starts to draw water. 

Perseus - "I am after someone. A woman. Her name is Medusa I heard she has turned many to stone. I figure they were weaklings. Do you know of this harlot?"   
Methos - "I met the harlot. This was her sword."   
Perseus - "Congratulations. Now you have the reputation."   
Methos - "What do you mean?"   
Perseus - "If a woman does as well as a man everyone is surprised so the woman's accomplishments become legendary. So the man who bests that woman --"   
Methos - "Is even more legendary."   
Perseus - "You are a wise one."   
Methos - "Only you, I, and the woman know of this. How much would you pay for my silence and Medusa's sword?" 

Perseus thinks for a moment. 

Perseus - "Five gold pieces."   
Methos - "I want seven."   
Perseus - "If you give me the woman."   
Methos - "Done!" 

The two walk over to Rivka. Perseus grabs Rivka by the arm and pulls her close to him. 

Perseus - "You belong to me now. Do you understand?"   
Rivka - "Yes lord I understand."   
Perseus - "You will do as I say. You will say only what I tell you to say. Do you understand?"   
Rivka - "Yes lord."   
Perseus - "Good. You will keep your head for as long as you remember what I have told you. Do you understand?"   
Rivka - "Yes lord."   
Perseus - "Methos, I am the victor over Medusa, will leave you in peace."   
Methos - "I dare not challenge the victor over Medusa." 

Methos takes the water skins and Perseus takes Rivka. The men set out in different directions. 

* * *

Present Time 

Nick - "So turning men to stone was an idiom?"   
Rivka - "Yes."   
Nick - "What about snakes for hair?"   
Rivka - "Braids, we called them snakes."   
Lucy - "You mean like pig tails, corn rows, and dog ears."   
Rivka - "Yes."   
Nick - "How did this story end up in Greek Mythology?"   
Rivka - "Over the next century Perseus traveled through Asia Minor. Then he spent the rest of his life, four centuries, in Greece. He was a shameless braggart. He was a typical man."   
Nick - "Hey!"   
Rivka - "I do not mean you Nick. You are not a typical man."   
Nick - "Thank you, I think." 

Rivka continues: 

"I was terrified when Amanda sounded as if Methos was still alive. Of all the men he is the one that still haunts my dreams. He was the only man I did not see die. Every time the man that had me would die I would give the same story. I would say I was a new immortal with no knowledge or power. I would tell them I would serve them as I served the man he just killed. Perseus lived about the longest. Usually they would get killed after they spent a couple of centuries with me. Since I was a stupid woman they never got around to thinking I was worth killing." 

Amanda - "You are not a stupid woman."   
Rivka - "I dare not let a man know that."   
Amanda - "I see."   
Rivka - "Then there was Suleiman." 

* * *

_Bursa 1326_

Two big men are sword fighting in the darkness. Rivka watches from a distance. Suleiman is one of the fighters. The other man strikes Suleiman's sword. Then the other man strikes a two fisted blow against Suleiman's sword. Suleiman's sword breaks in half. Suleiman flashes his broken sword at the other man's face. The other man pulls his head back. Then Suleiman uses his free hand to grab one of his opponent's hands. Suleiman quickly drops his sword and grabs his opponent's other hand. The two men wrestle over the sword. Suleiman pulls his opponent forward. Then Suleiman kicks the back of the other man's knee. Suleiman pulls the sword from the other man. Then in one circular swing Suleiman takes off the other man's head. 

As the quickening starts Rivka becomes very tense. Transitions are the most difficult times. She has been through this many times before. She will have only a couple of moments to persuade this new man not to take her head. Rivka resists the urge to run. The quickening only lasts a few moments. To Rivka it feels like an eternity. After the quickening the man approaches Rivka. She lets him take a few steps towards her. Then she speaks. 

Rivka - "I forged that sword."   
Suleiman - "How Ironic. This sword will now kill you."   
Rivka - "It is a good sword."   
Suleiman - "It is. Your death will be painless."   
Rivka - "I can forge you a better one. I have no knowledge or power. I am a new immortal. My skills are in my hands. These skills will be lost."   
Suleiman - "You said you can forge a better sword?"   
Rivka - "Yes I can."   
Suleiman - "Did you not perform your best when you forged this one?"   
Rivka - "That was a couple of years ago. I have gained more skill since then."   
Suleiman cuts the veil from her face. Then he puts the point of the sword under Rivka's left eye. 

Suleiman - "Who was that man to you?"   
Rivka - "I was his servant. Now I am yours."   
Suleiman - "How do I know you are not planning any treachery?"   
Rivka - "I am a woman. I have no fighting skill. I have no power. I would soon fall prey to another man. I prefer loyal servitude to death."   
Suleiman - "I cannot see your face too well in the darkness. Are you a beauty?"   
Rivka - "No lord. I am plain. I have no beauty, knowledge, or power. I only have skills with my hands and a willingness to serve."   
Suleiman - "You also have honesty. I like that. Forge me a better sword and I will permit you to live a little longer."   
Rivka - "Thank you lord."   
Suleiman - "Hear me woman. I know how long it takes to make a sword. If I feel you are taking too long I will take your head."   
Rivka - "This sword took almost twice the usual amount of time. I can make you an adequate weapon very quickly. This craftsmanship takes time."   
Suleiman - "You will have enough time. I will monitor your progress."   
Rivka - "I will work hard for you."   
Suleiman - "You speak the right words. Your life will depend on your words' truth." 

Bursa 1327 

Rivka is in a castle's dungeon. She is forging a sword. Suleiman enters the dungeon. 

Rivka - "My lord."   
Suleiman - "You sent word it will be ready soon."   
Rivka - "Yes lord."   
Suleiman - "Tell me when it is time to complete the forge."   
Rivka - "Yes lord." 

Rivka finishes hammering on the blade. A few moments later Rivka says, "Now is the time." 

Suleiman - "I will complete the forge."   
Rivka - "Are you sure?"   
Suleiman - "Do not question me."   
Rivka - "Yes lord." 

Suleiman steps over to Rivka. Then he grabs her two arms. He handcuffs her with two nearby manacles. The blood runs out of Rivka's face. 

Rivka - "Lord, what have I done wrong?"   
Suleiman - "Probably nothing." 

Suleiman picks up the blade and walks towards Rivka. 

Suleiman - "If it holds you will hold your head. What could be a better solution than immortal blood."   
Rivka - "Please lord."   
Suleiman - "It is best if you close your eyes and hold still."   
Rivka - "Please lord." 

Rivka closes her eyes. Soon her screams echo through the castle's corridors. 

* * *

Present Time 

Amanda - "What a bastard."   
Rivka - "It felt as if it would take an eternity for me to die."   
Amanda - "So that blade is part of you in many ways."   
Rivka - "Yes. It is ironic. Blades keep men alive by killing others. This blade kept me alive by killing me."   
Nick - "One thing, well one of many things, I don't understand. When one immortal kills another the winner gets all the loser's knowledge. Why didn't they figure out you were very old?"   
Rivka - "In a quickening the power and knowledge of hundreds of lifetimes enters your body in a couple of minutes. I am insignificant, forgettable." 

Amanda's look asks the question, "How does she know that?" Rivka anticipates what Amanda is thinking and says: 

"Men love to describe quickening to me. They boast about past quickenings. They have told me how they will enjoy mine. They have described it as better than sex. Better than sex. Why do men enjoy the most disgusting things?" 

Amanda, Lucy, and Nick each think of an amusing comment. Each of them realizes Rivka is serious. They can only imagine the horrors she has faced over her 5,000-year existence. They sit silently as Rivka continues her story. 

"Suleiman's favorite hobby is hunting. He enjoys stalking animals and killing them. I am his favorite quarry. Before the hunt he would tell me, "If you give me a good enough hunt you will keep your head." When he cornered me he would make the kill. He would choose his weapon on a whim. Whenever he hunted animals he would take pride in a clean kill. He would drop a running deer in its tracks at long range with one shot. With me the same weapon, close range and I linger in agony before I die. 

Amanda - "Sounds like a real son-of-a-bitch."   
Rivka - "He is not much different than all the other men. Some would use torture. Some would use deprivation. All of them think the same way."   
Nick - "All men aren't like that."   
Rivka - "You are not like other men."   
Nick - "There are more men like me than this Suleiman."   
Lucy - "He is right."   
Rivka - "Maybe men should not live to be too old."   
Amanda - "Lucy and I have known good immortal men."   
Nick - "So this is another one of his hunts."   
Rivka - "No this time it is different. This time my head will be a trophy." 

* * *

Three Weeks Ago 

Rivka is running through a forest. The light is dim as if it is early morning or twilight. An immortal is chasing her. Every time she tries to run to the right or left she senses an immortal. She runs over a hill and into the arms of an immortal in a dark robe and hood. The immortal takes off his hood. It is Methos. He gives a sardonic smile and says, "You thought I was dead? You cannot get rid of me so easily." Then he takes out a bronze sword. Rivka tries to scream but she cannot make a sound. 

Rivka awakes. The rag she ties around her mouth at night again saved her from a beating or worse. She quickly dresses herself and walks out of her room. 

Suleiman is in bed. Rivka enters the room. She has a sardonic smile on her face. She paces back and forth by the foot of the bed. She says in a happy voice, "I am much older and stronger than you think." Rivka stops and bends down behind the foot of the bed. When she stands up she has an ax in her hand. Rivka continues, "Did you expect me to wait around until you were ready?" Suleiman tries to move but he is strapped down. Rivka walks over to the side of the bed. She stands with her feet apart. She holds the ax with one hand near the end of the handle and the other hand next to the head. She says, "There can be only one!" She takes her swing with the ax. 

Suleiman awakes. He scans the room and sees he is alone. He hears the sound of a hatchet chopping wood. Suleiman decides Rivka has given him his last nightmare. 

Rivka chops wood on a brisk morning. She is wearing a long brown coat. It is the same coat she has worn for the past 30 years. After she finishes chopping the wood she puts the hatchet in a tool shed. Then she gathers the wood and carries it inside the house. 

Inside the door is a large room. It has a brick fireplace. Hunting trophies line the walls. Suleiman stands by the fireplace. He is holding his sword. He is admiring his trophies. 

Suleiman - "How long have I permitted you to live?"   
Rivka - "I do not know sir."   
Suleiman - "It has been well over 650 years."   
Rivka - "Has it been that long sir?"   
Suleiman - "You doubt my word?"   
Rivka - "No sir! If you say it must be so."   
Suleiman - "I know you have gained no power. What about knowledge?"   
Rivka - "I am sure very little sir. I am not very intelligent."   
Suleiman - "I suppose you have about as much knowledge as you will ever have."   
Rivka - "If you wish me to learn sir I will try."   
Suleiman - "No I believe that will be a useless effort." 

Suleiman puts the sword's blade on his chest. The blood rushes from Rivka's face. 

Suleiman - "I will permit you to choose. You can hold still and I will make a clean cut. I can give you a sword and you can die as an immortal. Or we can go on one final hunt. What is your choice?"   
Rivka - "I want to run!"   
Suleiman - "I figured you would choose that." 

Suleiman picks up an hourglass on the fireplace mantle. He turns over the hourglass. As he puts the hourglass on the mantle he hears logs hitting the floor. He looks and sees Rivka is already out the open door. Suleiman gives a broad smile. Then he realizes he should have waited until after breakfast. Then he considers he will have to get use to doing things for himself. A modern woman would never be submissive like Rivka. An old immortal would have long since learned how to fight. Any other immortal her age would fight rather than submit. All good things must come to an end. Rivka's end will come before sunset. Suleiman gets himself a brandy. He will have just enough time to finish it before he starts the hunt. 

* * *

When the sands finish running through the hour glass Suleiman steps out to the dog pen. He puts the two dogs on leashes. Immediately the dogs pick up Rivka's scent. The hunt begins. He could release the dogs. That would be too easy. He will not release the dogs until he can see Rivka. He wants this last hunt to be a memorable one. 

On previous hunts Rivka ran in a zigzag pattern. Rivka knows all previous hunts ended in her being caught. Rivka knows she has to do something different. If she thinks about her situation she would realize it is hopeless. It is only a matter of time, perhaps minutes, perhaps hours. Certainly by sunset she will be dead. Rivka is not thinking about this. She is only thinking about staying alive. Avoiding capture is her only purpose. Her only thought is how to delay the inevitable. She runs almost in a straight line. 

Suleiman walks at a brisk pace. He knows Rivka is running. He knows it is a tortoise and hare situation. Rivka will occasionally trip. Sometimes she will stop to decide her next move. She will probably even stop to catch her breath periodically. Suleiman knows that every time she makes a mistake he will close the gap. In the end he will catch up with her. Then he will let loose the dogs. The dogs will exhaust whatever energy she has left. 

Rivka comes to a road. The road has two lanes in each direction. There is no traffic. Rivka decides to run across the road. She then decides to run in the same direction as the traffic would go. She runs a bit. Then she glances at the road. Since there are no vehicles she runs down the middle of the right hand lane. She runs as fast as she can. She runs until she is out of breath. Then she runs off the road. She scrambles down an embankment. When she reaches the bottom of the embankment she walks parallel to the roadway. The sun is almost directly overhead. 

Rivka hopes that when Suleiman reaches the roadway he will conclude another woman gave her a ride. Suleiman will have to go back to get his vehicle. This will gain Rivka a few more hours. A few more hours of life. 

A few minutes later Suleiman and his dogs reach the road. He waits for a car to pass. Then he and his dogs run across the road. The dogs follow the trail along the road's shoulder for about a tenth of a mile. Then the trail leads to the road. Suleiman figures some Good Samaritan gave her a lift. That will be the Good Samaritan's last mistake. Suleiman will have to get his Range Rover. He starts back to his house. Suleiman could not have hoped for a better hunt. 

At dusk Rivka reaches a truck stop. She can smell the cooking. She is hungry, tired, but most of all thirsty. She sees a door marked "women". She opens the door and she sees sinks. She drinks from the faucet. She looks at her face in the mirror. Sweat and grime cover her face and hands. She washes her hands and face. Then she drinks some more. Then she figures there is certainly some food in the garbage. She steps outside and looks for the garbage. She notices a driver stepping into the cab of a truck. It is a flat bed truck that is carrying two large cement cylinders. She runs as fast as she can to the truck's passenger side. She climbs on the flat bed as the truck starts to straighten out. She crawls between the two cylinders. The truck is now moving forward. The driver has not seen her. The truck gains speed. Rivka slips the sleeves of her coat. She ties her sleeves around a chain that holds one of the cylinders. She ties the bottom of the coat around the chain. The truck stops. Perhaps the driver has seen her. Perhaps the driver is just waiting for an opening in the traffic. A few tense seconds pass. The truck turns onto the highway and picks up speed. Rivka now has a chance to put a great distance between herself and Suleiman. She is traveling as fast as he can with his vehicle. She believes her makeshift harness is secure. She lies on the truck bed. It is windy and cold. Despite this she soon drifts off to sleep. 

The truck's deceleration wakes Rivka. The truck pulls into a rest stop. Rivka wonders how long she has been riding. She checks the stars. From the position of the constellation Orion she can tell she had traveled for most of the night. She sees the driver walk away from the truck. Rivka gets off the truck. She starts to run away, then she takes off her coat and ties it around the rear axle of the truck's cab. Then she notices the rest rooms. She runs into the women's rest room. She quickly drinks from the sink and washes her face and hands with warm water. She does this for warmth not hygiene. 

Rivka steps out of the rest room. She runs away from the roadway. If she is lucky Suleiman will follow the truck and not her. If he follows the truck she would have a chance of escaping Suleiman's blade. 

Rivka soon finds herself in a city. There were more people than she had ever seen. Rivka realizes even Suleiman would not kill her with a crowd of people around. For the first time she feels safe. Her hunger and exhaustion temper her ecstasy. She spends the rest of the day roaming the streets. She spends the night rummaging through trash for food. 

Days pass by. Rivka has started a routine. During the day she would sleep in the sun on a busy street. During the night she would rummage through trash for food. She would travel in an irregular pattern. She takes care not to walk where she had walked before. Suleiman might yet pick up her trail in this city. 

Rivka wondered how many immortals were still alive. Could she and Suleiman be the only two? That would explain why Suleiman decided it was time for her to die. She hoped that was the case. It is better to be hunted by one immortal than many. There would also be an irony in it. The prize was within his grasp yet he forfeited it to play his sadistic game. 

That night Rivka walks to a building with a sign that reads "The Crossroads." She notices people are continually entering and leaving. She figures this is a good place to rummage. An immortal could not kill her here. She finds some food. She hopes she will find something that she can use to keep her warm. 

Suddenly she hears a man yelling at a man and a woman. The woman is gorgeous. The angry man takes out a gun. He means to kill that poor woman. Rivka runs over and puts herself between the gun and the woman. She tries to pull the gun from the man. She feels the gun shake and hears two loud noises. Then she feels the intense pain in her body. 

She takes a deep breath. Then she notices a crowd around her. Rivka wondered how long before they start picking up rocks. Then a man steps forward. He puts his jacket on her shoulders. He says, "Come with me it'll be all right." Rivka figures it is better to be with one man than many. This man is not an immortal. He is puny compared to Suleiman. The look on the man's face is different from other men. It was a kind look. A look Rivka would expect from a woman. Rivka lets him take her. He ushers her into his vehicle. 

* * *

Present Time 

Rivka - "That is my story."   
Amanda - "I'm sorry I doubted you."   
Rivka - "There is nothing to be sorry for. When I first met you I was worried you might keep yourself alive by supplying new immortals to a man."   
Amanda - "Can Rivka and I have a few minutes alone. Immortal business."   
Nick - "Sure." 

Nick and Lucy leave the room. Outside the room Nick asks, "She really means girl talk doesn't she?" Lucy smiles, "You know Amanda very well." 

Amanda - "The conversation we had earlier. You think of Nick as your son?"   
Rivka - "Yes. Did you ever regret that you cannot have children?"   
Amanda - "Yes, I suppose every woman immortal does from time to time."   
Rivka - "I never did. I thought a woman's lot in life was so miserable I would not want to be responsible for putting another person through it. Men were so evil I did not want to bring another one of them into existence. Then I met Nick. He is the son I would want to have. He is so kind. Lucy would make a fine daughter. She is so happy."   
Amanda - "Nick and Lucy would have believed you. Why did you give up on your story?"   
Rivka - "I know how it is when your friends turn against you. You were truthful. I was not. I could not let my deception hurt you. That is a terrible thing to do to a sister. I think we make good sisters."   
Amanda - "I think we do too."   
Rivka - "It was also good to tell someone else who I was and where I came from. If I died a couple of weeks ago no one would have known I existed. Five thousand years and it is as if I never was. That is why I draw pictures. I could not write any words, that would be too dangerous. So I would draw pictures of myself and people I knew long ago. That must sound silly to you."   
Amanda - "Not at all."   
Rivka - "I would like to think my purpose in staying alive all this time was to save that woman's life."   
Amanda - "Let's join the rest of the family." 

A while later Lucy is alone with Amanda. Lucy checks to make sure Rivka isn't around. 

Lucy - "Your friend, the Watcher, why didn't he tell you about Rivka?"   
Amanda - "I suppose he didn't know."   
Lucy - "How could he not know?"   
Amanda - "They are historians. They concentrate on the big stories, sword fights. Who wins, who loses. Even if one notices a servant in the background they probably wouldn't bother to write about her. She knows how to be a fly on the wall."   
Lucy - "Did you tell her the truth about Methos?"   
Amanda - "No, she is happy believing he is dead. Right now she has one man to worry about. I don't see any reason why she should have two."   
Lucy - "Would he try to kill her?"   
Amanda - "No, but she would never believe that. He killed her only friend. He treated her worse than an animal. On top of that he would know her real age. The truth will do her no good."   
Lucy - "What about telling Methos about her?"   
Amanda - "Maybe some day. Right now we have more important things to worry about."   
Lucy - "Bermuda is nice this time of year. Or should we go to Australia?"   
Amanda - "Paris."   
Lucy - "I'm shocked. You are actually going to take my suggestion."   
Amanda - "This guy sounds like a good one to avoid. If I lose, Rivka has no protection. I don't want her to get killed or to live like she has been existing all her life. Saving my own ass would be good too." 

Later the four of them are together. 

Amanda - "I've made reservations for four to Paris."   
Nick - "What?"   
Amanda - "I have some friends in Paris, including some immortals. This guy is very persistent. As long as we are in the area he might be able to find us."   
Rivka - "Amanda is right. I've never known him to give up on his prey. I thought I would be the first."   
Lucy - "You will be the first."   
Amanda - "He doesn't know me. This is a big world. He likes to use tracking dogs. The dogs can only track us to the airport. After that we are a needle in a haystack."   
Nick - "I don't like to run."   
Amanda - "How do you feel about dying?"   
Nick - "OK, when do we leave."   
Lucy - "The earliest we could get is tomorrow night. It is an 11:40 flight."   
Amanda - "That is good. We can wake up in Paris."   
Lucy - "Come on Rivka. I will take your pictures for your passport. It is a good thing I always keep a couple of blank ones on hand."   
Amanda - "That's my Lucy. Always thinking ahead." 

* * *

The next day Suleiman meets Bill Jackson by a desolate road. Jackson has a large envelope. He motions as if to hand it to Suleiman. Then Jackson pulls the envelope back. Suleiman smiles and hands Jackson a thick envelope. Jackson opens the envelope and sees it is filled with $20 bills. Jackson hands Suleiman the envelope. Then Jackson puts the money envelope in his inside jacket pocket. 

Jackson - "She is with three other people."   
Suleiman - "Are two the ones you told me about?"   
Jackson - "Yes, the other one is a woman. I did some checking. Her name is Lucy Becker."   
Suleiman - "I see."   
Jackson - "She doesn't look like she would be much trouble. Then again looks can be deceiving."   
Suleiman - "Too true."   
Jackson - "That makes four of them. I am available for special services."   
Suleiman - "You will need special services."   
Jackson - "What special services?"   
Suleiman - "Funeral services." 

Jackson reaches into his jacket for his gun. Suleiman grabs Jackson's gun hand. Then Suleiman elbows Jackson in the face. Suleiman twists Jackson's gun arm and pulls the gun from him. Suleiman throws the gun away. He punches Jackson twice in the face. Suleiman grabs Jackson's neck with one hand. He smashes him in the nose with the other. Jackson has no fight left in him. Suleiman feels rapture as he squeezes the life from Jackson. Suleiman reaches inside Jackson's pocket and takes out the money envelope. Then Suleiman releases Jackson. Jackson's lifeless body falls to the ground. 

* * *

Amanda is giving Rivka a fighting lesson. Amanda sees a car coming up the road. Soon they sense another immortal. Rivka panics.   
Rivka - "It is him! We have to get inside! We can lock the doors!"   
Amanda - "This is holy ground. Nothing can happen."   
Rivka - "He can drag us off!"   
Amanda - "You go inside."   
Rivka - "Not without you!"   
Amanda - "I want to talk to him. Just talk. Now go inside."   
Rivka - "I will keep the door open! If he comes to you run inside! Swear it!"   
Amanda - "OK! I swear it! Now go inside." 

Suleiman stops his Range Rover. He opens the door and steps out. 

Amanda - "That's close enough. You can say what you want from there."   
Suleiman - "I did not come here to talk. I came for my property."   
Amanda - "Is that all you want the sword?"   
Suleiman - "That and the hag."   
Amanda - "You mean Rivka?"   
Suleiman - "Yes."   
Amanda - "Forget it."   
Suleiman - "She is not worth it. Send her to me. You can let her bring the sword if that will make you feel better. She is dead. There is no sense in you and your mortal friends getting killed also."   
Amanda - "She told me her side. What is your side? What terrible thing did she do to you? Did she burn your breakfast? Was she tardy in making your bed?"   
Suleiman - "No, nothing like that. It just dawned on me I had permitted her to live too long. You know she is 700 years old."   
Amanda - "Just like that?"   
Suleiman - "Yes. I am the hunter. She is the prey. The hunt is over."   
Amanda - "How does someone get as sick and twisted as you? I know men who would die for a woman like her and all you can think about is killing her."   
Suleiman - "You know men who are idiots. Like that straw man I used for a punching bag. Do not be an idiot. You sound as if you have a good head on that beautiful body. I am sure you want to keep them together."   
Amanda - "She spared your life. She took your sword. She could have taken your head."   
Suleiman - "If you had me in that position what would you have done?"   
Amanda - "I would have taken you head."   
Suleiman - "You see my point. She was not meant to live this long. I hoped she would gain some knowledge over the years. She is incredibly stupid. She is pathetically weak. She has no business living like the rest of us. I made a mistake. I am here to correct it."   
Amanda - "She just hasn't been taught right. Why don't you look her up in a century or two? Maybe you won't have to wait that long. Maybe after some training she will come hunting for you. That is what you are afraid of isn't it?"   
Suleiman - "I do not know if that is a feeble attempt at humor or a ridiculous attempt to embarrass me into giving up on her. I did not keep her alive these centuries so someone else can get her quickening. So far she has cost me two excellent hunting dogs. Her quickening will be meager compensation as it is. Now stop this foolishness. Send her to me. It is you or her. If it will make you feel better I can take her somewhere else and kill her. You can convince yourself maybe I changed my mind."   
Amanda - "I am not going to hand over a wonderful person like her to a sadistic bastard like you!"   
Suleiman - "I understand. She is your student. So you feel an obligation to protect her. How boring. I will give you some time for this foolish nobility surge to pass. Turn right on the main road and drive five miles. There is an industrial park. Be there at 9 o'clock tonight. If you want to live bring Rivka and the sword. If you want to die come without Rivka. Do not try to do something foolish like running away." 

Suleiman gets back into his Range Rover and drives away. Amanda watches the Range Rover leave. Then she walks slowly back to the church. When she steps inside Lucy and Nick meet her at the door. An emotionally drained Rivka is sitting. 

Nick - "I wanted to go out but Rivka wouldn't let me."   
Amanda - "Good girl." _(Rivka gives Amanda a short nod.)_ "She is right. This is immortal business."   
Lucy - "Let's just load some things in one of the cars and drive to the airport!"   
Amanda - "That won't work. I know the type he will find us wherever we go."   
Nick - "So you are going to meet this guy somewhere."   
Amanda - "Yes, 9 o'clock."   
Rivka - "He said it was either you or me?" 

Amanda looks surprised but says nothing. 

Rivka - "When you know someone as long as I have known Suleiman you know what they think before they think it. Drop me off at the place at 8:30."   
Nick - "No way."   
Rivka - "I can find a good spot. I can run fast. I got away from him once. I might be able to do it again. The three of you go on to Paris."   
Amanda - "Rivka, we are not going to do that."   
Rivka - "Nick should go with you."   
Amanda - "You know the rules. He can't interfere."   
Rivka - "I know Suleiman. He obviously had some help finding us. He is not above attempting an ambush. Nick should leave in his car a minute or two behind you. Face to face you are at a disadvantage. Do not give Suleiman a greater advantage."   
Amanda - "That makes sense. You and Lucy stay here. We'll give you a call when it is over. If you don't hear from us by 9:15 you get in the car and get the hell out of here. Go straight to the airport and get on that plane. Lucy, you have an address in Paris. You take her there. He is an immortal. One of the good guys. He will protect you." 

Rivka walks into a bathroom. She locks the door behind her. She puts her back against the door. She starts crying as she sits on the floor. 

* * *

That night they walk out of the church. Amanda is wearing black leather pants, boots, and top. Before Amanda steps into her car she turns to Lucy and says, "Remember what I told you." Lucy can only nod her head. Amanda drives down the road. Nick says, "Don't worry, Amanda can take care of herself." Then he steps into his SUV and follows Amanda. Lucy and Rivka walk into the church. 

Inside the church Lucy paces the floor. Rivka sits with a numb expression on her face. Lucy tries to reassure herself and Rivka. 

Lucy - "I'm sure she will be all right! She has fought strong opponents before! She is a good fighter."   
Rivka - "Do not worry. Suleiman is not going to meet her there. Suleiman is coming here."   
Lucy - "What?"   
Rivka - "I know Suleiman's tactics. Amanda is protecting me. I am easy to kill. In cases such as this he always kills the one being protected first."   
Lucy - "Why?"   
Rivka - "The protector will either be demoralized or enraged. If Amanda is demoralized she will lack the will to fight. If she is enraged she is more likely to make mistakes during the fight. Either way he increases his advantage." 

Lucy runs to the phone. Rivka runs after Lucy. Rivka gets a firm grip on Lucy's hands. 

Rivka - "I do not want to spend my last few minutes fighting with a friend."   
Lucy - "I am not going to just sit here and do nothing!"   
Rivka - "He knows about Amanda, Nick, and probably you. He will kill me. There is no reason for anyone else to die."   
Lucy - "If we stay on holy ground he can't hurt us!"   
Rivka - "He can come in here and drag both of us out. He can use any number of methods to force me off holy ground. This is no protection. Listen, you, Amanda, and Nick are wonderful people. The time I have spent with you has been the best time of my life. The only consolation I have is knowing the three of you are safe. I am sorry I could not figure out a way to have you go with Nick and Amanda. Promise to do as I say."   
Lucy - "What do you want me to do?"   
Rivka - "I will try to fight Suleiman. When the fight starts you run to your car. You drive away. It will probably be over in a few seconds. The quickening will keep him occupied for a few minutes. Do not try to take vengeance. It is not worth the risk. You have more practical things to do. Call Amanda and Nick from your car. Tell them I am dead. Tell them Suleiman is long gone. You get on that plane to Paris. Make sure Amanda and Nick are with you. Their lives are in your hands. Promise me you will do this!"   
Lucy - "OK I promise." 

Rivka looks out a window. 

Rivka - "I should have gotten a white dress when we went shopping. I would at least look like a woman in death. Lucy can I have some of your clothes."   
Lucy - "Ye - Yes, of course." 

* * *

Rivka rummages through Lucy's clothes. Rivka picks up a scarf. She holds up the scarf. Lucy nods her head to indicate Rivka can take it. Rivka wraps the scarf around her head. She remarks, "I do not want anything to get in the way of a clean cut." Lucy closes her eyes in horror. Rivka knows Lucy's top will never fit her. Rivka picks out a brown ankle length skirt. 

* * *

Rivka has on a strange ensemble. She has a multicolored scarf on her head. She has a sweatshirt for a top. She has a long brown skirt and white sneakers. She holds the hem of her skirt up with her hand. She asks, "How do I look?" Lucy gives some short nods and says, "Good, it looks good." 

* * *

There is a light outside. Her time has come. 

Amanda checks her rear view mirror. Then she looks forward she sees some oncoming traffic in the distance. She turns her car around so she is facing Nick's SUV. Then she cuts into the other lane. Nick is still breaking when Amanda passes him in the opposite direction. Nick waits for some cars to pass then he turns his SUV around and chases after Amanda. He dials his phone. 

The phone rings in Amanda's car. Amanda gives a smile. 

Amanda - "Hello Nick."   
Nick - "What the hell are you crazy!"   
Amanda - "Suleiman is going to the church."   
Nick - "How do you know?"   
Amanda - "I've met a couple of people like Rivka before. I've met hundreds like Suleiman before. He is a predator. He is just like a shark pushing others out of the way so it can get to its intended victim. Rivka has a nasty streak of altruism. She wouldn't have gone along with this so easily if Suleiman was going to be where he said."   
Nick - "I'll shoot him and --"   
Amanda - "No! Do this my way. One thing I have learned over the years is that you can win as long as you never give up. I need you to get Rivka and Lucy out of there. Shoot Rivka if you have to but get her out of there. Drive to the airport. If I don't make it to the airport I am glad I met you. If I do make it to the airport we will all have a nice vacation in Paris." 

Suleiman steps out of his Range Rover. He takes a couple of practice swings with his sword. He sees Rivka walking from the church. She is holding her sword in one hand. She has it pointed diagonally towards the ground. She holds up her skirt with the other hand. Suleiman smiles at how ridiculous she looks. He yells, "Are you trying to die like a lady?" 

Rivka says nothing. She takes careful deliberate steps. She controls her breathing. She walks straight towards the opening in the brick wall. Suleiman stands about a dozen paces past the wall's opening. She hears Suleiman yell, "Do you plan to fight with that sword or do you want me to kill you with it?" Rivka walks two paces past the wall then she stops. She raises her sword above her head. Suleiman gives a broad smile. Rivka releases her skirt's hem. The skirt hid the hatchet she has in that hand. Rivka drops her sword hand as she steps forward and throws the hatchet at Suleiman. 

Suleiman's expression changes from anticipation to shock as the hatchet strikes his chest. He staggers two steps. He drops his sword. Rivka knows a lesser man would have already fallen. Her centuries of practice will soon pay off. Suleiman grabs the handle and yells as he takes the hatchet out of his chest. Rivka keeps her distance. She knows it is only a matter of time. Suleiman takes the hatchet in his right hand. He staggers two more steps. The hatchet falls from Suleiman's hand. Suleiman drops to his knees. Then he falls on his back. When his arm drops Rivka runs to him. She hears Lucy's car start. 

Lucy drives from the church. She sees an oncoming car. As it passes she sees it's Amanda's car. Lucy continues driving. Rivka stands over Suleiman. She grabs her sword with both hands. She cocks back her arms. She looks down at Suleiman. The light from Amanda's car illuminates Suleiman's face. He has a terrified expression. Rivka thinks of Medusa. Rivka shakes her head and softly says, "No. No." She picks up the hatchet and backs away. 

Amanda bolts from her car and yells, "Finish him!" Rivka says nothing. She keeps backing away until she is on holy ground. Amanda reaches into her car and takes out her sword. She runs towards Suleiman. Suleiman comes back to life. Suleiman scrambles for his sword. Amanda reaches him just as he grabs his sword. She strikes at his neck but Suleiman blocks her blow with his sword. Suleiman takes two swift swings with his sword. Then he jumps to his feet. Amanda tries another swing but Suleiman blocks it. Suleiman now has his balance. He starts swinging at Amanda. She feels him getting stronger with every blow. 

Lucy sees oncoming headlights. She knows it has to be Nick. No one else would have a reason to be on this dead end road. She flicks her high beams then she stops her car. Nick pulls up next to Lucy. 

Lucy - "Rivka faced him! Amanda just passed me! There hasn't been a quickening!"   
Nick - "Go straight to the airport!" 

Nick speeds away. Lucy says, "The hell with that!" She turns her car around and heads back to the church. 

Amanda is getting the worst of the fight. Suleiman's speed and skill are more that a match for her. His strength is overwhelming. Suleiman knocks her back. Before she can regain her balance he strikes her sword again. She falls to her knees and fumbles her sword. Rather than reaching for her sword she punches him in the crotch. He backs up enough for Amanda to pick up her sword. She takes a swing to keep him back. Then she gets on her feet. She takes two more swings. Then she closes in. Suleiman is starting to recover. His blocking blows are crisper. He will soon go on the attack. Amanda locks swords with Suleiman. She grimaces as if she is going to try to push him back. Suleiman moves to push Amanda back. Amanda steps aside and tugs his arm. Suleiman stumbles forward. Amanda strikes him across his back. He screams and falls forward on his face. Amanda grabs her sword with both hands. Out of breath Amanda says, "Rivka taught me." Suleiman lifts his face off the floor with his hands. Amanda strikes at his neck. 

Amanda takes a couple of deep breaths then the quickening starts. It starts as a normal quickening. Then it takes a bad turn. In moments she learns all the horrors Suleiman and other men inflicted on Rivka over the centuries. Amanda's screams echo through the woods. Thunder, lightning strikes, and falling trees soon drown out Amanda's screams. 

When it ends Amanda is on all fours. Tree limbs are smoldering and a few clumps of grass are burning. Nick, Lucy, and Rivka walk up to her. Nick reaches to help her up. Amanda reflexively flinches away. Then Amanda whispers, "Nick, Lucy I would like to be alone with Rivka. Immortal business." Nick answers, "Sure thing." Nick and Lucy walk away. Amanda stands. 

Rivka - "I am so sorry. You could have died because of me."   
Amanda - "No! I am your teacher! I am supposed to protect you! Medusa was supposed to protect you 5,000 years ago! Teachers are supposed to give their lives for their students. It is not supposed to work the other way around. We have to be honest with each other. Most of all we have to be honest with ourselves. I know what he put you through. You had the right and the reason to take his head. Why didn't you?"   
Rivka - "Do you have any special plans for the end game?"   
Amanda - "The end game?"   
Rivka - "Yes when you are one of two immortals left alive."   
Amanda - "No nothing special."   
Rivka - "I did! I practiced throwing sharp and pointed objects, hatchets, knives, pens, razor blades. That was my backup plan. My primary plan was to appeal to the man's vanity. I would ask for a final night of ecstasy. Sometime during the night I would take his head like an insect. When I saw him there I thought about how Methos murdered Medusa. I despised men all my life. Then I realized I had become just as bad as them. These few days I have lived as a human being. I did not want to give that up."   
Amanda - "Actually a spider isn't an insect."   
Rivka - "I was thinking of a praying mantis. The female eats its mate's head."   
Amanda - "Don't you get tired of being right all the time?"   
Rivka - "I wish I was right all the time. It never occurred to me there were men like Nick. It would not have mattered to me if it was an immortal whom I had known for centuries or an immortal I had just met. I could have killed a man like Nick. _(Rivka gives a slight smile.)_ It also never occurred to me another woman would be the only other immortal left alive.   
Amanda - "Let's help Lucy and Nick. We have a plane to catch." 

* * *

_Epilogue_

Amanda and Lucy get off a hotel elevator. They each have two full shopping bags. Amanda senses another immortal. 

Amanda - "I can't believe it. They are in the most exciting city in the world and they are still in the hotel."   
Lucy - "The most exciting times I ever had in Paris was when I never left the hotel room."   
Amanda - "8-5 nothing happened." 

Lucy puts down her shopping bags. She reaches into her handbag and takes out a bill. 

Lucy - "2-1."   
Amanda - "You're on." 

Before they reach their room Rivka opens the door. She is fully dressed. Rivka says: 

"Amanda! Lucy! I am having a wonderful time! I saw you come in but I had no sensation until a few seconds ago. There could be 1,000 immortals walking the streets and they would not know I am here." 

When Amanda and Lucy walk inside the room they see Nick has a disgusted look on his face. 

Amanda - "What's the matter Nick?"   
Nick - "They plea bargained. Freeman got six months plus probation. I don't believe it. He put two slugs into Rivka and he only got six months."   
Rivka - "Nick, men have done much worse to me and none of them ever received any punishment. This is an improvement."   
Amanda - "So you were waiting by the phone and you were looking out the window all day?"   
Rivka - "We had them bring up some food to us." 

Amanda holds out her hand in front of Lucy. Lucy puts a bill in Amanda's hand. Amanda puts the bill in her handbag. Then she puts on a broad smile. She takes a box out of a shopping bag and puts it on the bed. She opens it and takes out a white dress. 

Amanda - "For you. It is plain so it won't stand out. It is also feminine!"   
Rivka - "Thank you!" 

Amanda reaches into the same shopping bag and takes out a sun hat. 

Amanda - "With this you can hide your face so you won't be recognized."   
Rivka - "Good idea."   
Lucy - "There's more!" 

Lucy reaches into her shopping bag and takes out another box. She puts it on the bed and takes out a white lace nightgown. 

Amanda - "This is also feminine. This will stand out but that doesn't matter since no one will see you in it."   
Lucy - "Unless you want them to."   
Rivka - "Thank you! Thank you all. This is the best day of my life."   
Amanda - "Many happy returns." 

THE END 

* * *

****  
****

1

Twenty Thousand Leagues Under the Sea, a science fiction novel written by Jules Verne in 1870. [**(Return)**](http://astele.co.uk/DaireRavensNest/Chapter/Details/68#RET1) **  
**

2

**The language is Welsh, the song is _Men of Harlech_. This is one of several versions of the song.**

[ **(Return)** ](http://astele.co.uk/DaireRavensNest/Chapter/Details/68#RET2)

** **

3

**The quote is from a leader of the Biafran secessionist movement (1967-1970).**

[ **(Return)** ](http://astele.co.uk/DaireRavensNest/Chapter/Details/68#RET3) **  
**

4

**In German the phrase is Hals und Beinbeck.** [ **(Return)** ](http://astele.co.uk/DaireRavensNest/Chapter/Details/68#RET4) **  
**

* * *

© 1999   
Please send comments to the author! 

* * *


End file.
